Torturous Loves
by Ketakoshka Kathleen Castlionia
Summary: A series of oneshots centered around Allen Walker and those in each chapter who molest him. (Both Yaoi and Straight) Now up: Chapter 29: Mana x Allen
1. Chapter 1

_**So... yeah... I had an idea that just grew and grew and now we're gaining this collection of oneshots.**_

_**Hope you enjoy.**_

_**-Keta**_

* * *

Timcampy

The soft beginnings of dawn float into the room of a white-haired exorcist while said boy sleeps soundly. His golem, Timcampy stares down at his master. After a moment, it flies down to nuzzle the teen awake, and when Allen's eyes open, he scrambles into the white head's top.

Immediately, Allen jerks up and grabs his golem's tail just as the yellow being latches onto his right nipple. Before Tim can start sucking, he pulls him out to dangle in front of his face. "Not right now, Tim. Not today at all. I have a mission tonight." With that, Allen gets up, leaving a silently seething golem behind.

Allen closes the bathroom door to keep Tim out during his shower; he knows that his faithful companion will follow if he lets him. The shower's turned on, and the boy steps inside, sighing as the water soothes his sore muscles. Sometimes, like now, he wishes that his little golem had hands so Timcampy could give him a massage; the Lord knows that the critter would do anything to make him happy, including molesting him whenever it gets the chance.

The exorcist rummages around for his shampoo, never noticing the sound of the door being opened and reclosed by a very skilled tail or Tim fluttering in to hide behind the replaced bottle. But the little being doesn't attack him just yet, he waits until all of the bubbles have gone away, and Allen turns back to grab the soap. He jumps back, hitting the bath's wall when the little ball with wings leaps right at him. "T-timcampy!" Allen slips down the wall, fighting to get away from the ball. "I said not now!"

Timcampy doesn't listen; instead, he flies down till he's level with the exorcist's dick and lunges forward. Allen gasps at that wet warmth that shouldn't exist, and his head falls backwards in his pleasure. "N-no, Tim! I c-can't! Y-you perv-ert!" In retaliation for the insult, the golem sucks harder, drawing a pleasured moan from his master. "Ahh hah…" Allen pants, face becoming beet red.

He relaxes slowly, until Timcampy's tail trails down, running over his balls before coming to a stop at his entrance. "No!" he shrieks. "Tim, please don't!" He needn't worry though: Tim never just enters him with his tail; it's full body or nothing." Tim only teases the tender flesh, rubbing his tail across it before coming back to his balls.

That tail encircles his testicles and rubs lightly, bringing the white haired boy even closer to his release. With one last harsh suck, Allen cries out and releases into Tim's mouth. He looks at the little beast through half-lidded eyes and pants, "I told you no." In apology, he picks up the soap that his master dropped and silently offers to wash him. "No way in hell! You'll do something perverted again. I don't care if you watch me, but if you touch me again, I'm leaving you in Komui's care!"

Allen turns away, missing the lecherous grin completely.

Allen's walking alone in the garden when Timcampy decides that he wants a kiss. Allen's knocked down to the ground and his golem's fluttering above him. "T-tim, what're you doing?" In answer, it nuzzles his cheek affectionately before pressing its face against his soft petal lips. Then it promptly flutters upwards, leaving Allen lying bewildered on the ground. "What's with you today?"

The next time Tim decides he needs some love is during lunch. He nuzzles up to Allen's cheek in mid chew. "T-timcampy?"

On the train, Allen's looking out of the window, doing his best to ignore Kanda who's evil powers of glowering are taking over the cabin. "What's your problem today, BaKanda?"

"You, as usual, Moyashi."

"Then just leave the compartment. I'd prefer it."

"I think I will, baka Moyahshi."

"It's Allen!"

"No, I believe it's Moyashi."

"Bastard!"

"Shut up, and go away!"

"You go away! I hope you stop breathing!"

"I hope your golem eats you!"

"Fuck you, Kanda!"

"Die, Moyashi!" That's when Timcampy decides to appear, getting right in Kanda's face and making him back up. "What the hell?! You stupid creature!" The samurai exorcist promptly slams his fist into Tim's body and sends him flying into the wall. Then he turns around, and with one last growl at the whitette, he leaves.

"Tim!" Allen cries and picks up his golem. "Are you all right?" It nods before nuzzling into his hand. "I'm so glad. I don't like it when he hurts you." Timcampy flies out of his hands and lands in his lap, making the human freeze. "No Tim!" But despite his actions that morning, he makes no move to molest Allen. Slowly, Allen relaxes, almost falling asleep in the sweet quiet and peace; this is just what the golden being wants.

It begins the waltz up to his zipper, pretending to just be adjusting, and when Allen still seems to suspect nothing, it unbuttons his pants, moving quickly inside of them. "No!" Allen shrieks, thrashing around and trying to get his pants down to get his little pervert out of them. "Please!" he cries, falling down onto the ground when he trips over his own feet.

Tim merely latches onto his limp member, sucking it to the point of his exorcist's release. In the afterglow of the boy's climax, it puts his languidness to its own devises, climbing down to his entrance and beginning to press in without interference.

Shortly after this however, Allen begins to thrash again. "N-no!" Tears gather in his eyes at the humiliation he would definitely suffer from if he were to be discovered by anyone, especially Kanda. He finds himself glad that the walls between compartments and the hallway are very think. "P-please!"

Timcampy continues struggling inside of Allen's ass until it comes to his prostate and rubs against it like a cat, making the boy scream. Over and over again, his prostate's pressed, and over and over again, he cries out for his golem to just 'God! Do that again!' Finally, he calls out his release right as his compartment's about to gain another occupant.

The door slides open to Kanda's shocked face. "Moyashi!"

"K-kanda!" Mortification quickly settles in, making the little pervert, Timcampy happy again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Guest: I did just put it out, but because it's oneshots for the most part, I want it to be something that I can just let leave. And if I never pick it up again, I won't feel guilty for stopping.**_

_**melode: Yeah, I've always kind of thought of Tim as a potential pervert.**_

_**PoisonousDemon: I know, but I like it. I hope you half-way enjoy this one.**_

_**the allen walker: I'm striving for weird. Honestly, there's a couple like it. Um one's called Golem Competition, and I think there's a few others but that's all I can remember of Allen x Timcampy with smut in it at this point in time.**_

* * *

_**This one's kind of twisted. Like really twisted. Might have a third part. I don't know yet.**_

_**Hope you enjoy.**_

_**-Keta**_

* * *

Akuma

**_Disclaimer: Forgot to do this in the first chapter, so here it is. Don't own._**

**_Warnings: Non-con, tentacles, inflation. I think that's it._**

**AN:/ This one starts where the last left off basically, just a little farther in the future after Kanda and Allen have arrived in France.**

Allen jumps out of the window to the inn where he and Kanda are staying. The older exorcist has been avoiding him ever since he happened upon Tim's pervy time, making the already embarrassed boy even more so. Then Kanda tried to talk to him about it and that led him to running away; he couldn't take the ridicule that he was certain to come.

His feet carry him to a river in a more secluded part of the forest beside the small village that runs lazily, inviting him to take a swim. He doesn't want to get his clothes wet and have to walk back cold, so he shrugs them off. He slips into the water, warm with the summer air and sighs; this is just what he needed. And as the sun finally retreats into the darkness, he falls asleep.

* * *

Tim slams into the sides of Allen's suitcase, trying his hardest to get out so he can protect his master. He knows that something bad is going to happen very soon.

* * *

Allen opens his eyes when his left flares with an awful pain. His mouth parts to let out a gasp, only for him to scream as a tentacle speeds out to wrap around his left arm. "The hell?!" he cries. "What's going on?" More tentacles lash out and circle his other appendages and waist before lifting the teen up out of the water. He squeaks, remembering that he's still naked and attempts to close his legs to no avail. The two tentacles around his ankles pull apart, exposing him completely and mortifying him. "Stop it!"

"Why should I exorcist?" From the trees, an akuma made out of these metallic appendages squirms into view, and behind it, a wolf, a dragon and a leopard come, leering at him. "I think I want to have some fun."

"I won't let you!"

As he prepares to evoke, the vine akuma pulls out a bound little girl with terrified blue eyes. "You try anything, she dies. So play nice, and let us do what we want."

"If I do?"

"We'll let her go."

"Okay," Allen sobs and tilts his head down in submission. "Do whatever you want…" The leading akuma smirks and advances.

* * *

Eventually, Tim's trashing knocks the suitcase to the ground with a great thud, making Kanda come in and open it. "What's wrong, Timcampy? Is it Moyashi?" The little golem nods and starts flying out of the window. Kanda's eyes widen, and in a few moments, he's right behind it.

* * *

Allen cries out in pleasure, attempting to strain away from the tentacle wrapped around his dick. "Does that feel good?" his tormentor asks and tugs harder, but not enough to harm him.

"N-no, you s-sick bas-tard!"

"Aww, you wound me, you really do, exorcist. But you shouldn't say such things in front of such a young girl."

"Maybe you should shut him up, Alfred," the leopard says. "And if you don't stop teasing him, I'm going to lose what little patience I have left."

"Fine…" it snarls and promptly shoves a tentacle down Allen's throat. He gags, eyes widening again when it bulges before pouring a thick liquid down his throat. "Oops, I wonder if your ass will be as tight as fit as your mouth." A scream breaks out around the phallus as another, smaller one pushes into his entrance. "Oh, it is! It is!"

* * *

Kanda runs as fast as he can after Allen's golem, fear rising for the whitette. 'Where are you?!'

* * *

A pleading, whining sound fills the air as the teen Kanda's looking for thrashes within the grip of the tentacled-akuma violating him. "Does it hurt?" Grey pools shine with tears of pain and embarrassment while his cock is stroked and his prostate is pounded, sending him into ecstasy. "Just wait… exorcist!"

He screams in pleasured pain as the tentacle in his ass and the one in his mouth expand again, sending a round of the liquid into him. But it's not a quick burst this time… He watches with fearful eyes as his stomach extends out. "Oh, so pretty!" It pulls the one in Allen's mouth out and presses another into his ass just to hear him shriek. "Now to make you cum."

* * *

The sound of Allen's cry reaches Kanda and Timcampy making them run and fly respectively faster towards where it came from.

* * *

"P-lease, s-stop it!" The exorcist's body contorts into itself as best as it can with a bloated stomach limiting his movement forward. "It-it h-hurts!"

"But you're so beautiful like this," it laughs, slamming it's appendages in and out of him, making a little of the liquid roll out with each thrust. "And you're losing so much! I have to replace it all!"

"N-no, you d-on't! L-let me go!" He screams again as one tentacle releases its liquid, a short burst again. "P-please! You're h-hurting me!"

"Do you think I really care?"

"Pl-please," Allen sobs. "K-Kanda! Help m-me!"

* * *

The blue haired male draws Mugen, activating his innocence as he runs. "K-Kanda! Help m-me!" He bursts into the clearing behind the three animal akuma and slices through them without a second thought. When he sees the tentacles in and on Allen, he freaks, almost missing the other captive's scared face.

He slices through the vine-like appendages on her and shouts for her to run, which she does. "Activate Crown Clown!"

Allen's beautiful, but dimmed, silver eyes open, tearful, and slowly, the cross glows brighter until his dim eyes take on a shine. "How dare you harm him?" Crown Clown's cape wraps around his naked body with care. "I will kill you!" Much to Kanda's surprise, Clown Belt cuts through the vines wrapped around his master and pulls them out. "Die!" It then cuts right through the akuma before helping the unresponsive body to the other exorcist. "Take him back to the hotel, Kanda. Now!"

"Crown Clown?"

"Obviously. Allen passed out from the pain." He reaches back to touch Allen's abused entrance, still pouring out the blackish liquid from when it pulled the tentacles out. "He'll be in no shape to fight for a while." One of the ribbons from his cowl curls around Kanda's neck. "Promise that you'll take care of him, or I kill you."

"I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

_**PoisonousDemon: Thanks so much! Later I'm going to do one that's Allen x Crown Clown**_

* * *

_**This one's actually kind of sweet. No real warnings other than the obvious.**_

_**Hope you enjoy.**_

_**-Keta**_

* * *

Wisely

Silver eyes open to the light of the moon shining in from his hotel curtains, and their owner smiles softly. "Wisely," he whispers, looking over at his elder lover, the Noah of Wisdom.

"Yes?" he questions, opening his golden pools just a sliver. "What's the matter, Allen?"

"Nothing," the younger says, cuddling back up to his boyfriend. "I just wanted to see if you were up."

"Well, I do have to leave soon."

"I wish you didn't."

"You know the consequences of us being found together."

"I know, but-"

"But what?"

"I miss you."

Wisely sighs and reaches out to stroke Allen's face. "I know."

"Do you miss me too?" The younger teen's voice shakes just slightly, and his thoughts speak of abandonment and pain, lingering notions from the past.

"Of course I do." Wisely almost never tells Allen what he reads in his mind for he wants his boy to trust him. "I miss waking up beside you. I miss seeing the way your eyes light up when you're talking about something that you find important, and I miss getting to see and talk to you when I want to. But I love the way you look when you fight, something I don't get to see when I'm spending time with you. You look undeniably sexy in your Crown Clown outfit."

Allen's face blushes considerably. "I do?"

"Of course you do." In a brief moment, the grey skinned teen is hovering over the boy, and his lips lower onto the others. When he pulls back, he stares down at Allen's flushed face with a smirk. "And you look sexy like this too. What would your friends think if they saw me with you?" Allen knows that it should fill him with fear at being caught, but all he can think of in that moment is the dirty images that fill his mind. Wisely taking him on Komui's desk, ravaging him on the battlefield, screwing him into the ground in front of BaKanda, getting a blowjob while he's on the Millennium Earl's rocking chair... "Oh, my dearest exorcist, I didn't realize that you could be so dirty minded."

He shifts his hips lower, allowing Allen to feel his erection. "W-wisely!"

"Hush, love." His hand goes to cover up the younger male's mouth. "We don't want that Kanda fellow to hear us, now do we?"

"N-no..." Allen tilts his head backwards to make room for the lips and teeth that travel down his neck. "Don't leave marks..."

"Aww, worried that someone will see them?"

"Y-yes..." Allen's eyes widen when a knee rubs up against his growing erection, and he lets out a soft moan. "Oh, ngh..."

Wisely smirks evilly and kisses the boy's collarbone. "I won't take this all the way tonight... You still have a mission to complete. Then if you're still here, I'll ravage you thoroughly."

Allen's mouth goes dry at the thought; it's been so long since his lover actually fucked him. "Oh, please Wisely!" With the help of the Noah of Wisdom, Allen devests himself and Wisely of their clothing before flipping them over. "I want..." His face darkens as he can't find a way to spit it out, but he can't bring himself to say it.

But Wisely reads his mind. "Of course you can suck me off." He sits up, displaying his proud member to the innocent boy who leans down and opens his mouth. Slowly, Allen takes his lover's dick into his mouth, moving down until he's deep throating him. The soft inhale of breath turns Allen on further, and he in turn hums around the phallus, happy to please Wisely. But his own erection's quickly becoming painful.

"T-touch yourself if you n-need to." Allen gratefully grabs his member with his innocence hand and strokes slowly, trying not to cum too early. When Wisely finally releases, Allen strokes one final time and releases into his hand.

* * *

The next morning, Allen wakes alone but on the bed is a little red rosebud, just like every other time his lover comes to see him. He dresses quickly with a soft smile and tucks the rose into his pocket...

* * *

_**So these are the pairings I have ideas for so far. If you can think of another pairing and possible idea, tell me and I'll see what I can do. I'll do most any fetish, just not the really gross ones...**_

_**This isn't in any particular order for chapters:**_

_**Tease x Allen**_

_**Road x Allen**_

_**Krory's Flowers x Allen (yes, I'm going there)**_

_**Jasdevi x Allen**_

_**Adam x Allen**_

_**Link x Allen**_

_**Kanda x Allen**_

_**Cross x Allen**_

_**Neah x Allen**_

_**Mugen x Allen**_

_**Crown Clown x Allen**_

_**Lenalee x Allen**_

_**Sheryl x Allen x Tyki**_

_**Lavi x Allen x Kanda**_

* * *

_**Crossover Pairings:**_

_**Oliver (2p!England: Hetalia) x Allen**_

_**Russia (Hetalia) x Allen**_

_**Harry (Harry Potter) x Allen x Tyki (This one may or may not be in Penticled Fifteenth and Bewitched Sixteenth later)**_

_**Alucard (Hellsing) x Allen**_

_**Hans & Schroodinger (Hellsing) x Allen**_

_**-I'll take ideas here too.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**PoisonousDemon: Thanks! And of course there's going to be bondage, lots of it. For Hentai's sake, Lenalee x Allen's going to have bondage... seriously...**_

_**Kyuubiluver: No liking those isn't weird. And I'm going to try and write them all.**_

_**ikrose234: Yeah, I didn't really know how I was going to write one of those but I thought of one! Mana x Allen's going to be an AU so it's not so strange.**_

_** .Neko.: Love your penname! And how do you feel about a two shot with both the separate pairings and a threesome at the end. (I had to watch the series Wednesday. I'd never seen it before, and it was awesome!)**_

_**Uchiha Riddle: Of course I'm going to write those. Tyki x Allen's right here!**_

_**shadowkiller8888: Thanks. I sort of think about these things when I'm bored... That sound's really bad, doesn't it. And I know have Ideas for those pairings!**_

* * *

_**So this one's Tyki and Tease x Allen... with a hint of fangirl!Road.**_

_**Hope you enjoy.**_

_**-Keta**_

* * *

Butterfly Kisses

"Goddamnit! Tyki Mikk, get your ass back here an untie me!"

The screams of the white haired child can be heard all the way into the library where the man who tied him up, his boyfriend is reading a very interesting story, a boy's love story written by Road and featuring himself and his boy. Tyki's eyes are narrowed, and his pants seem a bit too tight as he reads noting every little thing about his Shounen from what his niece has written.

* * *

_"T-tyki!" he cries, arching up into his seme's hand. "Oh, god!"_

_Tyki fixes his Shounen with a smirk, reaching out with the hand not occupied with stroking the boy's cock to press a hand against Allen's stomach and the fluttering he feels inside. "I can feel them inside of you, Shounen. They're flying around in there, multiplying off of the food you still have in your system."_

_Allen's eyes roll back in his head at the incredible pressure and pleasure he's feeling. "T-tyki! I-I need…"_

_"You need to come?"_

_"Y-yes!"_

_"Oh, such a horny boy, getting off on feeling my little insects inside of you."  
_

* * *

Tyki pulls himself out of the almost-finished story with a raging hard on and decides to tell Road what he thinks of it later. He's got a boy he needs to ravish right now.

Allen scowls darkly, refusing to let loose another cry for his bastard lover who's tied him up too many times to count. He tugs at the bonds keeping him suspended from the ceiling fan despite knowing that he'll never be able to break them . "You fucking bastard," he mutters, repositioning his feet on the bed.

"Bastard am I?" Allen's eyes widen, and he looks down at Tyki, who's giving him a lencherous grin. "I finished what Road wrote about us."

"You did?"

"Yes, and it gave me a very arousing idea."

"Like what?" Fear grows in silver pools as Tyki pulls out a black necktie and climbs on the bed to cover them.

"You'll find out. Now hush."

"Tyki!" Allen screams, thoroughly pissed off and attempts to kick his seme. Suddenly, he can feel the faint sensation of his lover's hand phasing into him. "Ahh!" he cries, feeling something become solid inside of him and begin to flutter about. "Wh-what d-did you d-do?!"

"It's just a tease my dear, and here's another." There's another sensation of one of the butterflies becoming solid, and Tyki pulls back his hand. "I'm glad that I caught you right after dinner. The tease should have sufficient food…"

Allen tries to listen to his words but finds his attention solely on the fluttering inside his stomach and how it seems to have increased. "Wh-what…" His mouth parts in a gasp. "A-are th-there… more?"

"That's why they needed your food, Shounen, so they could multiply without eating you."

"W-why?" Another gasp falls from the whitette's throat. "S-so f-full." A moan breaks from his throat as Tyki's hand moves up to caress his belly. "Oh, oh G-god!"

"Does that feel good?"

Allen's head tips backwards, arching his back in answer at the pleasure he feels. "T-Tyki..."

"So beautiful, Shounen." Tyki sinks to his knees on the bed and presses a kiss against the slightly swollen flesh. His left hand slides down to the boy's sex that strains against his only article of clothing: his boxers.

Allen cries out and thrusts his groin into his older lover's hand, feeling so _goddamned wonderful_! "P-please," he pleads, yerning for more touches and kisses. "N-no mor-re t-teas-ing!" His eyes open widely, and he lets out a short scream. "S-so f-full... Too f-full!"

"But doesn't it feel good?" Tyki pants and presses another open mouthed kiss to the now distincitive roundness of Allen's belly, while the exorcist's eyes roll back into his head. "Alright, no more multiplying," he says to the tease. "I don't want you to hurt him." They flutter around faster to show their dissapointment, making the whitette cry out louder and Tyki chuckle.

With tender and teasing slowness, the Portugese man pulls down Allen's boxers, all the while placing more open mouthed kisses on his boy. A long, drawn out moan falls from Allen's throat, and he bucks his hips again only to be caught by the seme. "I s-said n-no mo-re t-teasing!"

Tyki laughs, reaching in his pocket for the lube he snagged off of the nightstand earlier. "Alright, alright." With the hand unocupied by holding Allen still, Tyki dips three fingers in the lube: strawberry and moves to the boy's entrence, pressing one in immediately. A loud keening moan fills the air, and the boy's hips move backward. "Wow, you're still loose from the last time we did it."

"O-of cou-rse, I-I... Ahh!... am! W-we just... ngh... d-did it... t-this mor-ning!"

Tyki chuckles again, adding the last two fingers at once and making Allen shout. "Was that too fast, Shounen?"

"N-no! T-tyki... n-need you!"

"I don't know if I have time. I have a family meeting in about ten minutes. Do you think you could last for an hour or two while I'm gone?"

"N-no! I can't! P-please, Tyki!"

"Alright, Shounen. I can be late." Tyki unties Allen and lays him on the bed so there's no chance of him falling on his stomach and agitating the tease into biting him. "Want me to take the tease out first?"

"No... I w-want you n-now." With a smirk, Tyki phases through his clothes and pushes himself into Allen. "Ah... Ahh!" The elder gives him no time to adjust before pounding into his ass, making the boy cry out again and again.

They're stifled by a kiss, and Allen's eyes open wide to plead. "What? Do you need to cum?"

"Y-yes!"

"Alright..."

In one, two, three strokes, the whitette's gone. "Tyki!"

* * *

"Uncle Tyki!" Road skips over to her adoptive uncle with a giant grin. "So did you enjoy my story?"

"Yes, I did. You should definitely finish it and maybe write a sequel."

There's a faint thud as the eavesdropping form of Allen falls to the floor.

* * *

_**Okay, so for most of the pairings that you've requested I have ideas!**_

_**Pairings brought up by reviewers:**_

_**Lero x Allen**_

_**Komui x Allen**_

_**Bak x Allen**_

_**Nezumi (No.6) x Allen**_

_**Shion (No.6) x Allen**_

_**Mana x Allen (this one will be really weird for me.)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I have realized that I am a very fucked up person... I rather enjoyed writing this... So here's Sheryl x Tyki x Allen with uke Tyki! Yay!**

* * *

The Shark's Grin

"Dear brother!" Tyki looks up from his book and sighs, thinking about what Sheryl could want now. "I have a surprise for you!" Another sigh falls from the Pleasure's mouth, and he gets up from his chair in his brother's library to meet him in the living room.

"Yes, bane of my existence?" he asks, making his older brother scowl and toss a rather large box at him. Tyki effortlessly catches it and stares at it curiously. "What the hell is this?"

"Open it and find out."

Normally, Tyki would just drop his presents on the ground and say 'fuck you', but this one moved, and something inside let out a muffled whine. "The hell?" He sets the oversized box on the ground and unties the ribbon around it before lifting up the lid to see a just awakened, bound Allen with floppy dog ears. "Shounen?" The boy whines in response, trying to go back to his nap. "What'd you do to him?" he asks Sheryl who's barely containing his smirk.

"Just forced a little something down his throat to make him more docile. I'm not entirely sure if it's permeant, but I did read that sex could cure it."

"What the hell?!"

Sheryl chuckles. "I was only kidding, dear brother. But..." His voice takes on a husky quality. "I would love to play with you and the boy..."

"Why should I let you?"

The Noah of Desire merely sighs and stands up, making Tyki feel very uncomfortable. "Because, I love you. You know that. And this boy that seems to have captured your heart intrigues me. I have a proposition for you." A shark-like grin stretches out over the elder's face. "If you let me have my wicked way with you and the boy today, I'll never bother him in such a way again... unless you or he wants me to."

The offer is tempting for Tyki truly does want to be the only one to ravish the exorcist for the rest of their lives, but he knows that Sheryl will want to play the 'Humiliation Game'. "Alright," he agrees. "But be gentle with him. He's frailer than we are."

* * *

Allen's silver eyes stare up at Tyki with unconcealed fury and a slight amount of fear as the man ties him down to the bed. "What's that look for?" the Noah asks.

"You and your brother are going to rape me, correct?"

The flat way Allen says it startles Tyki. "Yes. That's why I'm tying you to the bed. And also like this, he won't use his wires on you... I think."

"His wires?"

Tyki closes his eyes and sighs. "He can control your body movements... It's his favorite thing to do when we're sleeping together... He makes it so I can't do anything."

"But that's not how anyone should be treated."

"But that's just how things are, Shounen." Tyki reaches out to scratch Allen behind his ears, making the tail that forces the boy to sit up on his knees with his hands bound behind him wags. "Do you like having your ears scratched, Shounen?"

"Yes!" Allen barks, startling Tyki again and making himself laugh.

"How're you okay with the whole... um... dog thing?"

"It's not the first, or even second time, or third time something like this has happened... I've been a cat four times... I hate Komui Lee so much." Tyki chuckles and scratches Allen again.

"You know it's quite surprising that you're not freaking out about this whole thing."

"Well," Allen says sheepishly. "I like you... like, like you, like you. I don't know why, but I do. I guess I must be a masochist."

"Well, that's good because I can be quite sadistic." He leans down to kiss Allen's cheek and in turn, makes the boy's tail wag harder. "I like you too."

* * *

"Dearest brother!" The sound of Sheryl's voice makes both the exorcist and younger Noah stiffen. The Noah of Desire strides in with a smirk playing upon his lips, and immediately, Tyki's pulled away with the wires. "Phase through your clothes, Tyki."

"Yes, Sheryl." His dress shirt falls to the ground followed by the clothes on his lower half as Tyki turns his head to avoid Allen's gaze. It's humiliating...

Suddenly, Allen gasps, and Tyki turns his head back to see Sheryl peppering kisses down the whitette's chest, ghosting over his nipples before catching the right one in between his teeth. A bright blush spreads out on Allen's cheeks, and his eyes move to Tyki's. "I can see why you like him so much, Tyki. The boy certainly is a unique find." A kiss is placed on his cheek where the red scar stands out brilliantly. "So beautiful, and with time, he will become the most perfect lover." A silk gloved hand slides down to caress Allen's dick, widening silver pools. "So innocent too."

"Sheryl, please leave him alone."

The eldest male's eyes narrow, and he turns his head to the younger Noah. "You promised me a time with the boy."

"But you're making him uncomfortable!"

Sheryl sighs and studies the shaking form beneath him. "I guess you're right. I'm just not used to having a virgin lover. I took that from you ages ago, brother." He kisses Allen's forehead on the pentacle and says, "I will be kind. I promise. So don't fear me, Allen Walker." He stands up and makes Tyki come to him before pushing the proud Noah onto the bed so Allen can see the long fingers slide down the man's chest.

"S-sheryl!"

The younger brother squirms under the older's touch as the long fingers of the other hand move down to caress his slowly blooming erection. "Oh, I will never tire of you, dear brother." Through all of the teasing touches, Allen watches, clenching his legs shut tighter when the sight causes his own member to harden. Eventually, Sheryl looks up. "Tyki, look at your little present. He's gotten so hard from watching you." Allen's blush increases, and he clenches his legs together tighter.

"S-shounen..."

"Tyki..."

Sheryl's smirk grows wider and wider as he looks at the two embarrassed males. "I have an idea. Allen," he commands, "spread your legs and sit back against the headboard."

"What're you going to do?" the Noah of Pleasure asks.

"Not what I'm going to do. It's what you're going to do. Stretch yourself out, Tyki. Put on a show for your little dog." The wires that held Tyki to the bed are gone, allowing him to suck on his own fingers. When he determines that they're wet enough, he leans back on his other hand and pushes one into his entrance with a cry, hitting his prostate on the first shot. It isn't the first time that he's been told to give a little show, and he knows where his prostate is by heart. "Another Tyki, I know that you can take it."

His eyes widen at the forcefulness in his brother's voice. "A-alright..." He thrusts another inside of himself, spreading them apart as far as he can over and over again until Sheryl decides that he needs to add the third and then a forth. He knows what his brother wants to do, and it terrifies him.

"Enough. You know what I want you to do."

"Y-yes..." With careful slowness, Tyki moves up to straddle Allen's hips. "C-can I ride you, Allen?"

"S-sure, Tyki." Allen's eyes latch onto ones that are bleeding into gold at his Noah's love for pleasurable acts.

"T-thank you." Positioning himself over the youngest's aching erection, he slides down till the boy's fully inside of him before tossing his head back with a loud moan. When his wits are back, he rises up and sinks back down, steading himself by holding the bound teen's shoulders.

Sheryl divests himself of his clothing behind the mating duo and moves up behind Tyki. His hands keep the other Portuguese brother from moving. "Hold still, Tyki. This is going to hurt."

"I-I know."

"It'll be o-okay," Allen whispers, locking eyes with the others fearful ones.

A scream of pain echoes throughout the bedroom, making guilt shoot up through Sheryl. "I'm sorry, Tyki. I don't like hurting you."

"I know..." he sobs, leaning into Allen's shoulder. The minutes pass in horrible silence except for soft panting from the whitette and Tyki. "I-i'm ready."

"Are you sure?" Sheryl asks.

"Y-yeah.."

* * *

Allen cries out loudly, incapable of doing more than small thrusts up into Tyki's pleasurable heat while Sheryl slams into his brother, making Tyki bounce up and down on Allen's lap. "G-god!" Tyki cries. "I-i'm c-cumming!" The contraction of his anal muscles milks the release right out of Allen while Sheryl still thrusts, reaching his own peak moments later.

And it's Sheryl who's the first to recover, getting out of bed, cleaned up and dressed before Tyki can even move off of Allen. "I'm leaving, dear brother. Have fun with your boy. Perhaps he'll let you top once."


	6. Chapter 6

_**PoisonousDemon: FMA, right? Because if it's Twilight you're getting at, hell no. Edward Elric, yes.**_

_**The Cruel Maiden: planning on it!**_

_**QueenLouiseIV: That is quite an extensive list. I'll definitely do some of them. Kay?**_

_**Kyuubiluver: **_

_**fuckedbycross: Those are very good... me likey the first one lots... You wishes will be granted! Eventually! I promise.**_

_**1o1: On it!**_

_** .1: glad you liked!**_

_**Yuu. Kanda. Neko: Then that's what I'll do! It'll probably take a little while because of all of my requests, but it will be done before the end of July. Promise.**_

_**Divine Ookami: On it! Neko Allen?**_

_**Uchiha Riddle: I'll get to that rather shortly. I'm glad you liked the tease and uke-Tyki.**_

_**Angel wolf11021: Thanks!**_

* * *

_**My first of the crossover pieces Alucard x Allen (Red)**_

_**Hope you enjoy.**_

_**-Keta**_

* * *

_**So here's the basic storyline. Red (Allen) was never adopted by Mana, instead, Alucard took him in after the boy was injured during a ghoul attack on his circus. When Red was thirteen, he followed Alucard onto the battle field and was mortally wounded. Now, he's a vampire.**_

_**Set before the all out war on Millennium. Why? Because I like Pip. That's why. (I really wanted to say 'because fuck you, that's why!' But that wouldn't be** **polite)**_

* * *

Akame

_**AN:/Akame is Japanese for Red Eyes**_

"Master Alucard!" The red eyed vampire opens them to see his little servant, a brunette boy named Red. "Integra wants to see you!"

"So?"

"That means you have to get up!"

The urgency in his tone makes Alucard chuckle. "Alright. Get dressed," he orders as an afterthought.

"Huh?" The boy looks down to see that he's still in his candy cane striped, Christmastime pajamas. "Oh. I guess that's why Pip was laughing at me this morning."

"I bet."

Red giggles, something that would annoy the old vampire if it were anyone else doing it, but he had known the vampire since he was still human. And frankly, he was a better vampire than his older 'sister', Seras Victoria. "Ne, ne, master, can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Sure." Red giggles excitedly and runs into his closet to get changed. "You need to he dressed nicely!"

"Kay!"

"But as a boy!"

"Kay." It comes out as a grumble; Allen no doubt was about to where something not meant for little boys like every other time he's not been told to not do it.

A smile flickers to life on Alucard's face.

* * *

Seras reaches down to ruffle Red's hair, making the thirteen year old in body but sixteen year old in mind boy look at her. "Yes, big sister?"

"Nothing," she says.

"Okay... Hey, Seras."

"Yes?" She looks back down at his luminous red eyes that glitter with mischief.

"Will you help me sneak a snack past Walter?"

"Do you want him to kill me?!" she cries.

"Of course not. I just want a snack. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"It's not my fault I need human food as well as blood." That is the truth. Even though Red's a full-fledged vampire that drinks blood of his own free will, he still needs regular food, or he'll get sick. No one wants that, mainly because Alucard becomes an absolute demon when his precious Red is sick.

"Just go ask Walter for a snack. He'll feed you, promise."

"Kay..." He leans into her. "I love you, Seras."

"I love you too, Red."

* * *

_"Red," Alucard murmurs, running his hand down his vampire's body and making the teen shake._

_"Please!" Red cries, bucking up into the palm that rests on his groin. "Please, Master!"_

_"Alright."_

_The slightly calloused hand dips into his sleeping pants and curls around his cock, making the brunette cry out again. Soft caresses have him writhing in ecstasy on the silken sheets within his oversized coffin. "Master!"_

Red jolts up, hitting his head on the coffin lid. "Owe..." He slowly lowers his gaze to the erection that's making a tent in his favorite blanket (Alucard gave it to him when he turned five) and sighs. "Not again..."

* * *

Red's red eyes are closed as he rests on a chair in Sir Integra's study, oblivious to her motherly gaze. She's been the one to take care of the boy after ghouls nearly killed him when they attacked the circus where he lived. (He had been four at the time.) Alucard saved him, choosing to keep the child when he saw the fearful and hateful way the survivors looked at Red as if everything were his fault, calling him a devil child and hoping that he died from his wounds.

So, he took Red home and kept him a secret until the boy was strong enough to take care of himself; that's when Walter found him in the kitchen, mowing down a tower of food that his savior got him.

Red, despite being a liability due to his natural curiosity, unnatural ability to draw danger to himself, and young age, quickly became something that was cherished. For the first time in his life, he had a family; for the first time, he was loved.

And then he followed Alucard onto the battlefield...

Alucard would have never turned his precious brunette if it wouldn't have been for him bleeding out from a multitude of gunshot wounds. The vampire responsible never had the chance to fight back after that; he was in pieces within moments.

* * *

"Pip?"

The mercenary looks down at his little friend and grins. "What question's nagging at your mind now?"

"Well..." Red's face takes on a curious expression. "I was wondering how two men have sex."

Pip blinks and blinks some more. "What?!"

"I want to know how two men have sex."

"The hell, Red? Why do you want to know?"

"Well, I've been having these dreams..."

"About who?"

"Master."

"About Alucard?"

"Yes."

"The hell?!"

Red's eyes become those of a puppy; cute, innocent and pleading. "Please, Pip?"

"Fine." He sighs. "This is what you do..."

* * *

Red lowers the lid on his master's coffin, a smirk playing upon his lips despite the half-hard erection between his legs. By his estimations, he won't be trapped with it for long; Alucard should be back in his room within ten minutes.

* * *

Alucard strolls in directly through the wall, dropping his hat, glasses and coat on the table. A sigh echoes throughout the quiet room as he pulls off his boots after an extremely exhausting day. "Red!" he calls out, hoping that his favorite vampire in the entirety of the work would come out and do one of his attack hugs, but he doesn't. "He must be out," Alucard murmurs, moving towards his coffin. "Maybe just a quick nap."

He lifts the lid before shoving it over in shock. "Hiya, Master."

"Red..." Alucard whispers, his voice full of wonder and tinged with arousal.

"I've been waiting for you." The boy sits up onto his knees, turning in the process before kissing his master's cheek and grabbing his right hand.

"What are you doing?" Alucard cries as his hand is forced against Red's reawakening member.

"M-master..." His red eyes shine with lust, and his hips move closer to the appendage giving him pleasure. "Please..." Full lips press against those of the older man's before Alucard responds, pushing Red onto the silken sheets.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I've been dreaming about it."

"Alright..."

Red's back arches sharply as his prostate is nailed. "Alucard!" he screams, clawing at the elder vampire's back. "God!" His arms tighten, and he leans up, panting closely to the older vampire's neck. His fangs pierce that pale flesh as a sharp thrust forces his orgasm upon him, and he moans.

"Red..." Alucard hisses, the bite sending him over the edge. "You little brat. You bit me..."

"Sorry..."

Dracula leans down to nuzzle the boy's neck. "I don't mind, Red."

* * *

As the fighting rages on in London, Red sits, waiting for his master to come home, but he doesn't. When Seras and Sir Integra return, they hold him through his tears, trying to reassure him that everything will be fine.

Years later, as the boy sits in the basement, still mourning, always mourning, a soft voice whispers in his ear. "Tell me how you've been, my darling Akame."

_**AN:/ Next chapter will be Road x Allen. And I will be doing Adam x Allen. Why? Because fuck you, that's why.**_

_**Just kidding. Next Saturday, when I update everything, is my birthday and I'm writing the Adam x Allen basically for myself because it's my favorite D. Gray-Man pairing.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**PoisonousDemon: Yay! I'm glad you love my favorite pairing! And I just wanted to make sure. I hate Twilight, and it's super gayness too...**_

_**Divine Ookami: Yeah, I seem to be good at sad and horror... hmm. And then we will have a Neko Allen!**_

_**the allen walker: I was already planning on doing that. And it's not that really all that weird. You shouldn't be embarrassed. And for my annual birthday fic, I already wrote one (not with smut in it but still romance). It's called Melody of the Heartbroken Clown**_

_**Uchiha Riddle: Good, that's in the next chapter.**_

* * *

_**Well, this is the Road x Allen. It's an AU universe sorta. It takes place in the Rewinding Town but it doesn't end the same.**_

_**Hope you enjoy.**_

_**-Keta**_

* * *

A Dream, or a Nightmare?

"No!" I cry, trying to squirm away from the little Noah straddling my legs. 'How did it come to this?' I think, panting in pleasure despite the wrongness of the situation. 'How?'

* * *

_"I'm human," she said, moving away from her spot. "My name's Road Kamelot. You're Allen Walker, I believe."_

_"Yes," I snarled, wishing desperately that my arm didn't throb so much._

_Road giggled and started to pace in front of me. "What to do? What to do now that I've caught you?" She eyed me like a hungry shark before laughing cruelly. "I know! Let's put on a little show!"_

_"A show?"_

_"Yep!" she giggled again, sinking back into place on my lap. "A fun show." She moved her head until he lips are right at my ear. "A pleasurable show."_

_My eyes widened as her hand shot down to rub against my crotch from the outside of my pants, and a gasp fell from my lips. "Stop!" I cry._

_"Why?" Her tongue lapped at my neck before she bit down, rubbing harder at the same time._

_"Because- mmph!" I had to bite down on my lip to stifle a moan as Road's unoccupied hand moved up my shirt to tweak a nipple._

_"Ne, ne, exorcist, are you enjoying this?" Slowly, my zipper was undone as well as the buttons, and then her hand found it's way to my boxers where it dove inside._

_"Ngh... N-no, ahh... You s-sick... Ahh!" My head slammed against the wall when she backed up and took me into her mouth. "N-no!" My eyes lifted to catch those of Miranda and a paralyzed but aware Lenalee. Horror shone in both, making me self-conscious about the whole thing, not that I wasn't already._

_My mind was thrown back to what was happening below by the loud humming that was sending delicious pleasure up my spine. She pulled of with a smirk before getting back onto my lap, exactly as she is now._

* * *

"Allen," her hand curls around my dick, making me choke back a moan. "Would you be embarrassed to cum in front of your friend?" Unfortunately, due to my teeth being buried into my lip to keep from making a sound. "I bet you'd be mortified. So why don't we do that..." She moves back off of me and instead to the side so Lenalee and Miranda can see my cock standing tall and proud in her grasp. "Isn't he big for his age, exorcist girl?"

"Allen-kun..." Miranda's eyes meet my own, and I turn away, shamed. "Leave him alone!"

The expression on Road's face becomes one of rage, and her hand squeezes tighter to the point where it's painful. "S-stop!" I cry. "H-hurts!"

At the sound of my voice, Road lessens her grip and begins stroking again. "I'm so sorry, dear Allen... Shall I make it up to you?"

* * *

I can't even look at Lenalee or Miranda on the train ride back to Headquarters, embarrassment keeping my mouth closed and my head turned away. "Allen-kun," Lenalee murmurs, reaching out to touch my face where a bandage covers up my destroyed eye. "I'm sorry."

"No," I sniffle. "It was my fault. I'm sorry." I try not to move to much and upset the still healing wounds Road inflicted upon me. After she made me cum in front of them, I pissed her off and was stabbed thirty nine times... A whimper falls from my mouth as I shift again.

"Allen..." Lenalee brushes the hair out of my face and says, "It'll all be okay. I promise. We'll never let anything like that happen to you ever again..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Tada! My birthday present to myself. Well this one is basically a companion to The Captive of Millennium, but you don't have to read it.**

**So basically that one's all about Adam (the Millennium Earl) kidnapping Allen to become his lover. That happens obviously, Adam forgives Neah. Allen becomes a Noah. Kanda gets captured and ends up being chased after by Tyki who wants him very much badly. And the Holy War's over. That's all you need to know in order to read this one.**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**Love, Keta.**

* * *

Captive Affections

Pale hands caress the bump where their owner's once flat stomach was, a smile upon his lips when he feels the baby kick softly. "Mana," he croons, love and tenderness seeping from the word. Allen's seven months pregnant with his dearest lover, Adam's baby, and he couldn't be happier. It's been three years since the fateful day when he was captured and just over two since Kanda was taken; they both couldn't be happier.

"Just wait till you get to meet Safira. You'll love her. I know it." Safira is the daughter of Kanda and Tyki and is frankly, the sweetest little girl in the world until you piss her off; that's when she becomes Kanda's child. Her hair is a beautiful blue that's so dark it's almost black, and her skin is beyond pale. Her left eyes is golden, an influence of the Noah with her, and the right is sapphire blue. She likes to visit with Uncle Allen and talk about when Mana will be born; unfortunately, she's not the only impatient one.

_'Allen...'_ Speaking of impatient people...

'Yes, Neah?'

_'When's this baby getting out of us? It's ruining my sex life.'_

'Of course he is.'

_'You don't even know what fucking gender the damn thing is because you won't fucking check!'_

'Maybe I don't want to!'

_'But you're naming it after my brother!'_

'Stop yelling at me, Neah! You're stressing me out!'

_'You know what's good for stress? Sex! Sex is good for stress!'_

'Well, Adam won't touch us in that way, and you know it.'

_'I have a plan...'_

'Spill.'

* * *

It's during a peaceful dinner for two, or rather four, that Neah and Allen make their move; a little vial is slipped into Adam's drink when the Noah patriarch goes to fetch another glass of juice for Allen. 'Are you sure that the aphrodisiac will work?'

_'Of course it will!'_ Neah cries. _'If it doesn't then I'm going to pull you into my mind, and we'll have mind blowing mind sex.'_

Allen raises his left eyebrow as he eases himself back into his chair. 'You are one fucked up person, Uncle.'

_'I am not. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time since we gained our little tenant.'_

'I'm so glad you don't call him a parasite like Kanda did to Safira.'

Neah sighs. _'You know that's because neither Tyki nor him wanted a child to start with. That was Road's doing.'_

'I know. But they have one now, and soon we will.'

_'Yeah, but let's just keep our mind focused on getting Adam to screw us into the bed.'_

Just as Neah finishes Adam walks in, juice in hand. "Here," he says, setting it down in front of his lover. Then his hand moves down to caress Allen's distended belly gently. "Hey there, Mana." Then he went back to his chair.

Dinner passes in silence up until Allen see's Adam take a sip of his wine. "Excuse me." And with that, he rushes away to their bedroom, knowing that soon Neah will be off of his back.

* * *

Adam sighs and takes a little more than a sip. He always hates when Allen has to run off somewhere due to their baby pressing on his bladder all of the time, simply because of how small and young he is. That's when it occurs to him that Allen's only nineteen, and that makes him feel like a pedophile (technically he was).

He takes another sip, suddenly feeling kind of warm. 'That's strange...' Slowly, he starts panting, and his cock hardens in his pants. Not wanting Allen to come back and see him like this, he runs awkwardly to their bedroom, only to see his lover lying naked onto of the sheets. "A-allen?"

"Adam," he croons, sitting up slowly. "You're hard, aren't you?"

"N-no," the Earl denies.

"But you are. I know it. After all, Neah and I slipped a little something into your drink."

"W-what?"

"An aphrodisiac..." Allen gets off of the bed and walks over to the still man before pressing his hand against the cloth covering the other's erect sex. "Please..." he whispers, leaning up on his tip toes to even attempt to reach the other's ear as his hands pull down the other's pants and boxers before making Adam step out of them. "Fuck me, Adam..."

"N-no."

"You aren't going to hurt Mana. Crown Clown will protect him if he has to. You know that... and I... I want it. We want it."

"We?"

"Neah and me... we've wanted it for days... weeks even."

The teenager's voice changes, and his hand comes back to the other's dick. _"You've been depriving us, Adam. So we've had to improvise, but a mind fuck isn't the same as the real thing. And while Allen's a willing, wonderful lover, I want you to screw us into the ground."_ Allen's hand tightens with Neah's will. _"Please... fuck us, Adam!"_

The Earl's self control fades quickly, and he guides his only loves to the bed again before hesitating. "I-I..."

"It's okay," Allen says, taking over again. "Just thrust in, no thinking."

"But-"

He's cut off by a soft sigh. "I already stretched myself out Adam. So please..." His hands hook in Adam's jacket and pull him down. "Just fuck me."

"Alright..." And he pushes in.

A scream echoes throughout the room, and Allen's head falls back, moans continuously falling from his throat. "G-gods, Adam! H-harder!" The older Noah quickly obliges to Destruction's desire, making the Noah with two souls release some of his destructive energy, cracking the wall behind them.

"Fuck, A-allen... You're so fucking t-tight."

"Ahh!" Much to Allen's embarrassment, he's cumming already, and Adam follows suit, having not had sex either in months in his worry for hurting his love. "Adam..."

"Allen, Neah..." They share smiles. "I promise never to leave the two of you unsatisfied ever again. Sound good?"

"Yeah..."

_"I'm in."_

* * *

Four Years Later

"Safira, wait for me!" A little brownish-red haired boy with startling gold eyes calls after Kanda and Tyki's devilish spawn.

"Don't be such a slow poke, Shorty, and I will!" The smarter than averaged four year old, Mana pouts and runs after his cousin.

"Why're you so mean, Baka Safira!"

Allen watches them from the balcony in the new library beside Kanda who's smiling. "Remind you of anyone?" the bluenette inquires.

"Yep... They're definitely like us."

"Let's just hope your new little one isn't going to be like Adam and start another Holy War."

Allen glares at Kanda, his hand trailing down to his stomach, once again full and round with child. "Actually Kanda... Um, this is a secret that not even Adam knows about."

"Okay?" The other once-captive's interest is peaked ten-fold.

"I'm having triplets."


	9. Chapter 9

_**PoisonousDemon: I'm glad you liked it. And thank you! I don't mind you being late.**_

_**AliceXxX: I'm glad you liked it. It's one of my favorite things to write about! and yes, sleep is good after a couple of nosebleeds. lol.**_

_**May-Mei: Yeah, not everyone is but, I aim to please most people at one point in time. And I'll keep updating for quite a while.**_

_**Divine Ookami: It would, and perhaps I will... perhaps I will**_

_**the allen walker: I'm glad you liked them.**_

_**Uchiha Riddle: **_

_**The Cruel Maiden: No, that's not why I hate Twilight. I was merely agreeing with another writer's thoughts. I would like to just drop the subject now.**_

* * *

_**Tada! The first part of the Shion x Allen and Nezumi x Allen, but they aren't as explicit as they are in the next part. The next is pretty... just... um... yeah... And Allen's a little OOC but for a good reason... So is Shion, but his awkwardness comes back in the next part, big time. Nezumi's just a perv...**_

_**If you haven't watched or read No. 6, please do. It's a freaking awesome series!**_

_**Hope you enjoy. Especially you, Yuu. Kanda. Neko!**_

_**-Keta**_

_**Um, two last notes: except for Nezumi, I use all of the English dub names. Besides Dogkeeper, it really changes nothing during this story.**_

_**And Shion's not a virgin in this one; Nezumi took care of that about a month before Allen came around. Thank you!**_

* * *

Amaryllis (Part 1/2)

The clouds are all low hanging with ready-to-fall rain when Dogkeeper finds a white haired teen lying face down with a horrific wound in his side in a field of flowers outside of West District. A shock of fear rings through her because the only thought in her mind is that it's Shion. "Shion!" she cries, kneeling down beside him and slowly rolling him over onto his back. It isn't until she sees the different scar: the pentacle with a line that crosses down through his eye and onto his cheek, that she knows the boy isn't Shion. "Who are you?" she murmurs. He doesn't wake, and she doesn't want to leave him out here to die because of his likeness to her 'friend'. So, she lifts him up, surprised at how light he is and takes him back to her hotel.

"Dogkeeper!" She looks up to see the real Shion running towards her. "Who is that?"

"I don't know," she answers, handing him off to Nezumi who silently offers to carry him. "I just found him. He's hurt pretty bad."

"I can fix him!" Shion says, walking up behind both older teens to an open room across from Dogkeeper's.

"Good."

While Dogkeeper's getting the first aid kit, Nezumi removes the boy's peculiar white and black jacket as well as his long sleeved black undershirt only to have himself and Shion gasp when they see the boy's smooth, yet scaly, black arm with a glowing green cross imbedded in the back of his hand. "The hell," Nezumi says just as the female of their little group comes in.

"What is that?" she asks, kneeling next to the newcomer.

"I don't know," Shion replies. "We'll just have to wait for him to wake up to ask."

* * *

A few minutes after Shion sews up the claw marks in his side, the boy's eyes finally open, silver grey against pale skin. "Where am I?" He attempts to sit up, only to fall backwards with a sharp gasp.

"You should stay down for a bit. You were pretty banged up," Dogkeeper says. "You're in my hotel. I found you in a flower field."

"Oh." A smile comes to life on his face, innocence and happiness. "Thank you... um..."

"Dogkeeper. This is Shion; he sewed you up. And that," she jerks her head to Nezumi. "That grumpy asshole is Nezumi."

"What's your name?" the other whitette asks excitedly.

The boy blinks and tries to think of it, but he can't. He can't remember anything. "I don't remember it."

Shion's eyebrows furrow. "Can you remember anything?"

"Not really..."

"Amnesia," the once-elite whispers. "Then we'll call you..." Shion thinks for a moment. "Amaryllis."

* * *

From that day forward, Amaryllis lived in the hotel as Dogkeeper's assistant, sometimes helping Shion wash the dogs when there was nothing else to do, and occasionally being visited by Nezumi. He's happy in this way, having found that being with both of them are good to be around and pass the day with; the same can be said for Dogkeeper. Rikiga, on the other hand, freaks him out.

"Amaryllis!"

The amnesic whitette turns to look at his albino friend and smiles. "What's up?"

"Nezumi's going to be out tonight, and Dogkeeper wants you out of the hotel tonight. So..." he trails off with a soft blush staining his cheeks. "Um... would you like to stay at our place?"

"Sure! Just let me get my jacket back from Fang!" Amaryllis turns back around and vanishes into the hotel, coming back with the same black and white coat Dogkeeper found him in. "I'm ready!"

* * *

During dinner, (finding out about Amaryllis' wicked appetite had been a very odd moment for everyone), the boys are laughing and talking seeming endlessly before retiring on the couch to read. Without Amaryllis or Shion knowing it, the former picks up a boy's love novel, and it isn't until he's well into a very kinky sex scene with a very obvious erection that he stops, slamming it onto the table and alerting Shion. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," the other answers, putting his hands in his lap to hide the bulge there. "I just don't want to read that book anymore."

"Are you sure?" His hand reaches out to touch Amaryllis' forehead. "Your face is all red."

"I'm sure!" In a hasty attempt to get away from that hand, he falls off of the couch on his back.

Shion's eyes widen at the sight, and his mouth drops. "A-amaryllis?" Thoroughly embarrassed, he closes his legs tightly and crawls back Shion stands up. "What were you reading?"

"N-nothing."

A smirk crosses the albino's face. "That's a lie." He kneels in front of his guest and reaches out to cup the beet red face in front of him. "Do you want me to take care of it?"

"Take care of what?" Amaryllis asks, halfway between coy and innocent.

The smirk grows, and he presses his hand against the crotch of Amaryllis' jeans. "This." The gasp that comes form Amaryllis has the teen looking mortified. "Would you like me to do that?"

Silver eyes stray to the floor as Amaryllis answers. "Y-yes, Sh-shion."

"Alright."

Their lips meet in a sensual kiss, all sweet with a hint of urgency once the silver eyed boy responds to the Albino's advances. Amaryllis tenses when Shion's hand slips up under his shirt to tweak a nipple. "Hah! Ahh! N-nezumi... w-won't he be c-coming home s-soon?"

"Nope. He's going to be out for a much longer time than this could ever take." He moves his mouth up to Amaryllis' ear, licking the outer shell of his ear once before saying, "unless you want him to catch us..."

Despite how bad he believes that it would end up, a shock of arousal runs through Amaryllis. "Sh-shion..."

"Yes?"

It's Shion's turn to be shocked when his almost twin pulls him down for a harsh, sloppy kiss. "F-fuck me!"

* * *

Amaryllis' knees are up by his face as Shion pounds into his ass harshly. "H-harder!" he cries. "M-more! Shi-on!" The cries, calls and moans echo throughout the room, reminiscent of nights before when Shion was the one getting pounded into by Nezumi. "Y-yeah! Right There!" The various sound rise in volume until Amaryllis is near to screaming and suddenly, "I-i'm c-cumming!" His shout catches Shion off guard, but it's too soon to make the other cum. Even so when Amaryllis releases, he stops and pulls out, rather reluctantly, panting rather harshly as the other comes down from his high. "Y-you're still hard..." the pentacled boy whispers, sitting up with a wince to grab the other's erection.

"Amaryllis! Wh-what are you doing?!" As if to answer his question, the whitette moves to his hands and knees and leans down to take Shion's dick into his mouth. "Ahh!" He suckles the head before moving down, using his lack of gag reflex to deep throat his lover before coming back up and repeating the performance. His left hand with its textured skin feels rather nice on Shion's balls as he rolls them. "I-i'm g-going... t-to! Ahh! Ama-maryllis, p-pull off!"

Amaryllis disobeys the command and keeps going until the very end, swallowing all Shion can give. "D-did I do good?" he asks after a few moments.

"Yes," Shion pants. "You did very good."

* * *

Amaryllis stares up at Rikiga with a curious expression. "What do you want in return?"

"Nothing, believe it or not. Eve told me to deliver this to you."

He looks back down at the ticket with a backstage pass and smiles. "Thank you, Rikiga."

"Don' mention it kid. Now get ready, I was told to take you there."

* * *

Nezumi turns to the door to see Amaryllis walk in. "That was amazing!" he cries. "You're really good!"

"Thank you." The black haired teen grabs his hand and pulls him over to the couch. "Sit here for a bit, okay?"

"Okay."

"Want something to drink?"

"Sure."

At that answer, Nezumi smirks and grabs a bottle of wine that had been left as a gift for Eve, pouring it into two separate glasses, one with a small pile made of a crushed lying on the bottom that's dissolved in seconds. "Here," he says, handing the whitette the glass.

"Thanks." Amaryllis takes a sip and then a few more before exclaiming, "this stuff's good!" and downing it all.

'That's a good boy,' Nezumi thinks and lays his hand on the other's leg. A sharp intake of breath tells him that it won't be long before Amaryllis will be begging for him to screw his little body into the couch.

In the other's mind, it's all confusion. 'What's happening to me? Why am I feeling this way.' His mind takes a turn to play in the gutter when his soon-to-be-bed-partner's hand touches his inner thigh, and an erection starts to blossom. Nezumi moves his hand until it's barely touching his straining sex through he clothes separating them and makes Amaryllis gasp just like he had for Shion. "W-what?"

"Do you want something? Rather, do you need something?" he teases and rubs Amaryllis' clothed dick.

"Nezumi! Please!"

* * *

"Nezumi! Ahh! I-I'm n-not sure -ngh!- I l-like this!" Nezumi's lying on his back with Amaryllis sitting on his chest, and his mouth around the whitette's dick. Amaryllis is completely naked, his clothes having been lost in his aphrodisiac induced haze.

"Why is that?"

"I-I might h-hurt -mmph- you!"

"No you won't, so please open your eyes." Slowly silver pools open again in time to see Nezumi take his cock back in.

After a bit, Amaryllis cries, "get off! I-I'm g-going! Ahh!" He doesn't move off in time, so instead, cum spurts across his face. Through his panting, he says, "why didn't you do as I said..."

"Cause, I didn't." Nezumi lifts the boy up into his arms and stands, hyper aware of how light he is now compared to when they first met him and how his ribs are just starting to show. He lays him back on the couch and begins stripping, slowly beginning to ignite the sparks of arousal in the other again.

Amaryllis looks at Nezumi's dick with a mixture of awe and fear. "There's no way that'll fit inside me!" The sentence is so close to the same word's he'd uttered to Shion a few nights earlier.

Nezumi merely smirks before flipping the whitette over onto his hands and knees. "Trust me, you'll love this."

"Love wha- ahh!" The end of his question turns into a cry as the black haired teen spreads his ass cheeks and laps at his entrance. "N-nezumi!" He suddenly pushes in his tongue, prompting a loud cry especially when it's eventually paired with two fingers.

"Are you ready, Amaryllis?"

"Y-yes... D-do what you w-ant! w-with me..." With that cue, Nezumi presses in, and Amaryllis bites down on his lip to keep from screaming at the pleasure-tinged pain. "Mmph!"

"It's okay," Nezumi murmurs reassuringly. "T-tell me when you're r-ready for me to move."

The whitette nods and grits his teeth, willing himself to relax, the aphrodisiac helping greatly in that aspect. "Move." The actor thrusts forward shallowly before picking up speed slowly; eventually, he's slamming directly into Amaryllis' prostate and making him scream out his pleasure. "G-gods! Nezumi!" With another smirk, this one faultering slightly, Nezumi wraps his hand around the other's member and strokes. "Ahh! If y-you do th-that -nya!- I'll c-cum!"

"Then l-let it go, Amaryllis..."

"O-okay..." A few more strokes and thrusts later, he lets go just like he's told and throws his head back in the pleasure of it all. "Nezumi!"

"Amaryllis," Nezumi grunts, and suddenly it's over.

* * *

Dogkeeper glares at Nezumi and Shion as she passes the food to her permanent guest, (she's been trying to cook more, but she can't give him all of the nourishment he needs). She's rather pissed after having to watch him limp around for a couple of days after Shion got his way with the boy, and he's limping from his time spent under Nezumi. "I think you should stay here at the hotel for a few days, Amaryllis."

"What?" Shion cries indigently, having had made plans for the other white haired teen.

"Yeah, Dogkeeper," Amaryllis says. "I've gotten so much better now, so why do I have to stay here? Why can't I spend some time with Shion and Nezumi?"

"Because I have to do somethings, and I need you to watch over the hotel while I'm gone."

"Oh... Okay!" A wide smile spreads across his adorable little face before he digs into breakfast.

* * *

In another time period, the Black Order Science departments of both China and England are working overtime to try and bring back the missing exorcist: Allen Walker.

_**AN:/ Well, the second part will be up within the next couple of weeks. I hope you've enjoyed this part.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**PoisonousDemon: Amaryllis is a flower like Shion is. And yes, the Order's going to find Allen... but I can't tell you no more.**_

_**Lavi-Usagi: Thanks! I'm so glad you like them. This one's kind of an epic fail though.**_

_**Divine Ookami: Here's your fem!Allen... *smiles***_

_**the allen walker: Well, I'm glad you got something to read, and I know what you mean. I have nothing to read right now so I've devoted all of my attention to writing, which is probably a good thing in this case.**_

* * *

_**The first fem!Allen story, and it's an AU Kanda x Allen. It's not really rated M though cause I suck at straight smut. I tried but it sucked so I trashed it.**_

_**-Keta**_

* * *

Geisha vs. Samurai

Once upon a time in Japan, there lived a samurai by the name of Yuu Kanda. Kanda wasn't a very gentle person nor did he have many friends in this world; however, there was one person with whom he could understand, a geisha named Ellena. She was adopted by one of Kanda's mother's childhood friends who trained her in the ways of being a geisha long ago.

The two were complete opposites in just about every sense. Ellena had white hair and silvery pools while Kanda had blueish-black locks and dark eyes. Kanda was harsh and cruel; Ellena loved just about everyone. Ellena had many admirers and fans; Kanda had many enemies. The list could go on and on for hours upon hours, and their similarities would only take a few minutes. The main one though was that they both could fight.

Normally, no man would ever harm a woman in the way Kanda would hurt Ellena, but she didn't care. She wanted to receive and give that pain just to show that she was strong, something that many had doubted. Ellena was very sickly when she was young, and the only one who believed that she'd make it through, that she'd even live, was Kanda. To repay him, in her own mind, she got stronger and lived like there wasn't a tomorrow, because for her, there might never be.

* * *

"Yuu-kun!" The samurai turns around with a smile, one that only Ellena gets to see, as the geisha runs down the hill to their cherry tree at breakneck speed. "Yuu-kun!" When she launches herself at him, he merely holds out his arms to catch her before sitting down on the ground. "Hiya, Yuu-kun!"

"Good afternoon. What do you need?"

"Nothing," she giggles. "Alright, maybe a quick fight. I think that would be fun."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep! This'll be fun!"

After a violent training match, they lie together with smiles on their faces, bruised and bloodied. "Was it fun?" Kanda asks, amused.

"Yep!" She cuddles up to him and kisses his cheek. "I love you, Yuu-kun."

"I love you too."

* * *

The night's air is thick with desire and lust as two bodies conjoined in the ultimate act of love move in rhythm. "Yuu!" Ellena cries, gripping tightly to said man as he bounces her up and down on his lap. Their eyes are locked together, inseparable in this moment when their climax hits them, and he cums deep inside of her with a grunt of her name. "Yuu-kun," she whispers when he pulls her off of him with a squelching sound. "You came inside of me..."

He sighs, thinking of his stupidity. "Yes, I did. I'm sorry, Ellena."

"No," she reasures. "It's alright."

"But what if you get pregnant?"

She giggles and lays her head on his chest. "Then I'll just have to marry you." Her silver eyes glow in the moonlight. "This is a fight you'll never win."

* * *

**To make up for this epic fail, I'm going to try and do a double update next week. I want to finish Amaryllis and write my idea for the Neah x Allen**


	11. Chapter 11

_**PoisonousDemon: **_

_**AliceXxX: I'm making you impatient for fun. It makes me happy. Lol.**_

_**Angel wolf11021: Will, promise.**_

_**Lavi-Usagi: **_

_**Divine Ookami: I don't know if I can... It just won't come to me. But if it does, I'll go and fix it.**_

_**the allen walker: **_

_**May-Mei: Yep! I had to watch No. 6 before I could write it. Now I've finished the second part too.**_

_**MYAAAHHHH: Was totally going to write that pairing eventually (I like it, oddly). I'm glad you do.**_

* * *

_**Here's the Neah x Allen**_

_**-Keta**_

* * *

Play With Me

"Come on," Neah pleads, staring at Allen's reflection through those hauntingly beautiful silver eyes. "Just one game won't hurt."

"Yes, it will."

"No, it won't."

"You just want to take over my body." Deep inside, Allen wishes it wasn't true; he wishes that Neah wanted to be his friend, or maybe something more. But it will never happen, he's sure of it.

"True," the Noah purrs. "I do want your body, but right now, all I want you to do is play with me."

"Fine. Name your game."

Allen, who's laying on his bed in the hotel without Link nearby as he promised to be good while the inspector is away, is pulled into his own mind to see Neah sitting across from him at a round table, a single deck of cards in front of him. "We're going to play poker, Allen." Allen smirks, but it falls even Neah states his rules. "If one if us catches the other cheating, the one that was has to do one thing for the one that caught them, no questions asked. Okay?"

"Okay. Anything else?"

"If you get caught four times, the games over, and I win; the same is for me. However if you've been caught cheating but win, those times no longer exist. When you win, you can ask two things of the other. Sound fair?"

"Sure." Allen leans back in the chair, completely in his element. "Let's play."

* * *

"You're cheating, Allen."

"I am not!" he cries indignantly. 'How the fuck did he know?

'"Pull back your right sleeve."

Allen winces. "Alright, I cheated."

"Whoo!" Neah shouts, slamming his cards on the table. "That makes four, Allen. I win!" Allen's face turns horrified; he now owes this Noah six things, at the Noah's digression. "Now, I want a kiss."

"A-a kiss?"

"No questions, Allen-kun." Allen nods and leans forward to press his lips against the older male's chastely. "That's not a real kiss, Allen. I meant one that adults partake in. So open your mouth a little. And no this doesn't count as individual things." Allen nods again and opens it. "There we go. That's a good boy." He moves up against his adoptive nephew and presses his own lips hard against the boys before slipping his tongue in to tangle with the other's. When he pulls back, Allen's panting softly. "You look rather beautiful right now..."

"Neah..." he whispers. "That was my first real kiss..."

"I know." He guides the still stunned Allen to the couch in Neah's living room and sits him down. "Want anything? I know it's not actually real but it should help ease the feelings of hunger."

"How'd you know I was hungry?"

"You're always hungry." Neah turns around to look him in the eye. "So, food?"

"No, I'm good. Besides I owe you five more, don't I?"

"Yes, you do." The fourteenth smiles darkly. "You know how much I care for you, Allen-chan?" His skin, normally tan, turns grey, and his eyes become luminescent gold. "This is a two parter, my dear. Step one: strip for me."

Allen blushes hotly and nods, knowing fully that he got himself into this mess. Slowly, he unbuttons his shirt and lets it slide to the ground before pulling off his gloves and unbuttoning his pants. He shucks them, but can't bring himself to take off his underwear so Neah intervenes. There he stands before Neah, nude, blushing and half-hard from the attention.

"Beautiful. Now sit on the floor and pleasure yourself. Make sure to spread your legs real wide as you do."

"Okay..." The boy slowly sits on the ground in front of Neah who now takes his seat in front of Allen. Unsure of himself, Allen wraps his left hand around his dick and strokes lightly, remembering how that hand can scrape him up good if he isn't careful, yet if he is, it feels so much more wonderful than it does with his normal one. After a few moments, he looks up into Neah's lusty eyes and his hand unconsciously starts to stroke faster. "Ahh... Ngh..." That's when he thinks about something that he's only done a couple of times. 'Should I?" he thinks. 'Neah will no doubt ask for more of this... What if he won't prepare me though?'

Allen takes three fingers from his right hand into his mouth, much to Neah's surprise. "Allen-kun, what are you doing?" Allen doesn't answer, instead getting them wet and leaning forward. In order to steady himself, he lets go of his erection to brace himself as one of his fingers worms inside.

After getting adjusted to the feeling, he slips in another, but before he can move them, Neah picks him up and sets him on his lap. "Neah?" he murmurs, going to remove his fingers.

"Keep them there, Allen."

"O-okay." Neah kisses his forehead and presses one of his own fingers in beside Allen's. "Ow..."

"You need to spread them out, okay?"

"Okay..." So Allen does, gasping as he does so.

After a bit Neah says, "take them out..." The younger of the two puts his hands on Neah's shoulders, waiting for his next order. "Do you want to do this?"

"Yes!" the boy croons, nuzzling the Noah's neck. "Please, Neah..." At the same time, he feels disgusted by the slutty way he must look; Neah could never love him back. All he wants to do is play with him.

"Alright..." Neah gives the whitette a reassuring smile and moves the boy onto the couch before divesting himself of his own clothes. "So beautiful," he murmurs and thrusts into Allen.

"Nyah!" The boy's hands claw at the couch for purchase, while his feet interlock with one another just above Neah's backside. "Yes!" 'Finally, me and Neah... becoming one...'

"Allen... damn you're tight..."

Allen giggles. "I am virgin, what did you expe-ahh!" In retaliation for the remark, the grey skinned seme slams into his uke with a grin. "Hah! H-ngh-ard... ahh!"

"What was that? I didn't understand you."

Allen cries out, arching up into the older man. "Neah! Ahh! H-harder!" With a smirk, the Noah complies, thrusting harshly into his adoptive nephew. "Hah! Ngh!" One of the boy's hands clutches to Neah's shoulder while the other, the one comprised of innocence, tugs at his turgid length, working towards his inevitable climax. "Neah!" Without warning, Allen cums, coating his chest with his essence.

Mere moments later, Neah follows, stilling quickly to keep from harming Allen further. "Damn..."

"Ne-ah..." Allen pants and stares into his bed partner's yes. "Don't you still have one request?"

"I do," he replies. "My request is for you to try and love me..."

Allen blinks, thoroughly startled, but when the words finally make sense to his brain, he says, "I already do."


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, here's the second half of Amaryllis. I hope you enjoy!**

**Love, Keta**

* * *

Amaryllis (Part 2/2)

Amaryllis looks up at the night sky and wonders what he's doing here, who he is and where he came from. He often thinks this, especially when he sees the moon but only when it seems larger than normal. "Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuite..." He doesn't know where the melody's from, but ever once in a while it comes into him mind, except for the end. He doesn't remember the ending at all. It's strange...

"Amaryllis!"

The whitette sits up quickly at the sound of Shion's voice. "Hi." Behind him, Nezumi comes up, a smirk on his face. "What're you guys doing out here?"

"We came looking for you," Nezumi answers and reaches down to pull the amnesiac up into his arms. "Have you remembered anything you?"

"Nope. I don't really remember anything. Just the song and the fraise." The only other thing he can remember really is someone telling him, 'don't stop. Keep walking.' That voice fills him with sorrow and guilt, but he doesn't know why.

"You'll remember stuff soon," the other whitette replies. "Promise."

"You always say that."

The one holding him chuckles. "So our place tonight?"

"Definitely."

* * *

Shion pushes Amaryllis to the bed, stealing the teen's breath with a deep kiss; behind him, Nezumi grabs a long piece of fabric to use as a blindfold. While both white haired boys are busy, he slips up to the one on bottom and motions for the one on top to move up and allow him to tie the cloth around Amaryllis' eyes. "Nezumi?" he whispers quizzically.

"Just trust me, this'll be fun."

"Fun?"

"Yep. Stay absolutely still and quiet, okay?"

"What if I don't?"

"Then you lose and we get to try something even more interesting." Amaryllis nods and bites his lip, making the one who initiated the 'game' smirk.

"Follow my lead," he tells Shion.

Then he moves his hand up under Amaryllis' shirt and makes him gasp when his fingers find one of his quickly hardening nubs. Finally understanding what Nezumi's getting at, Shion, who moved off to the side, kisses the boy again, stealing his breath once again. As his mouth and tongue are occupied, Nezumi devotes part of his attention to unbuttoning their victim's pants; a hand slips inside to stroke at the tender flesh of his inner thigh, making the boy try his hardest to keep a moan in, but when Shion shifts his attention to his neck and bites it at the same time that Nezumi tweaks his right nipple and finally touches his stirring length, he can't keep it in any longer.

His eyes widen in horror, even though no one can see it, knowing that something odd is going to happen now that he's lost. "You made a sound." Amaryllis turns his head away. "Oh, don't be embarrassed. We get to do something exciting now." Nezumi leans up to whisper in his ear. "How do you feel about taking us both?"

Shion's own eyes widen. "Oi, Nezumi, I'm not sure he could take that."

"Fine," the blue haired teen concedes. "Then I have a new plan. Amaryllis is going to give us a little show while I stretch you out Shion."

"A little... show?" Amaryllis' voice holds so much innocent confusion.

"You're going to stretch yourself out so Shion can enter you."

"Then why are you preparing him?"

'Why are you so innocent?' Nezumi bemoans to himself. "So I can thrust into him while he's pounding into you."

Those dirty words cause equally dirty thoughts to appear in both of the white heads' minds, and their faces turn red. "O-okay..." Amaryllis murmurs.

* * *

Red and grey eyes stare helplessly at the scene before them as Amaryllis sinfully navigates his naked body as though he were trained to do it, seeking out his own pleasure for the sake of his lovers. His eyes are still hidden behind the blindfold, because Nezumi refused to pull it off. Two fingers of his left hand are currently buried in his ass, stretching it out so the others can see the slick muscles inside, over and over again; Nezumi's match his own, making Shion squirm and moan on his lap. Finally, Amaryllis presses the third in, hissing in a breath as he presses them right into the vibrator Nezumi asked him to stuff into his own ass. "Ahh! N-nezumi~! Sh-shion!" he whines. "Please... I can't t-take it anymore..."

"What do you think, Shion? Should we help him out?" Nezumi asks, not stopping the thrusts of his fingers for a moment, mercilessly rubbing at his helpless victim's prostate.

"Y-yes..."

"Okay..." Inside, Nezumi feels pride and happiness that his lovers would go so far as to play into his little game completely. Maybe that's because they know that he'd never force him into doing something that they wouldn't ever want. "Take your fingers out, Amaryllis."

He nods and slowly pulls them out, whining at the loss. "C-can I t-take it off?"

"Of course you can."

Amaryllis smiles and unties the fabric around his eyes, finally letting them see the light again. The silver that everyone is so familiar with is darkened considerably by lust. "N-nezumi... Sh-shion..."

"Just one moment, dear Amaryllis." Nezumi pulls his own fingers out of Shion, making the whitette that he'd first bedded cry out, and puts him down on the bed beside him. "Stay." With his order, he grabs Amaryllis. "I had an idea."

"An- hah- idea?"

He pulls the whitette up onto his lap, facing away from him so the other can crawl onto his lap. "Yes... After all you've never topped in all this time that you've been with us. So you should top Shion today." His fingers slip inside of the boy, pushing deeper until he has ahold of the vibrator, and as it's slowly pulled out, the boy thrashes in his grip, moaning and gasping at every slip. Finally, it's free, and with it, he leans into Nezumi to try and catch his breath. "Ready?" He nods.

Amaryllis cries out when Nezumi thrusts inside of him and looks over to Shion who seems enthralled by the sight. "Shi- Ahh!" His eyes close tightly and he reaches back to clutch at Nezumi's shoulder only to have him stop.

"Shion, if you want in, now would be the time."

He doesn't respond, instead letting his actions speak for him and moves up to straddle Amaryllis' lap. "Shion?" He smiles to reassure Amaryllis, who never thought that he'd ever top, and sinks down until the other's cock is completely inside of him. "Ahh! So t-tight!" His thoughts are rendered useless when Nezumi thrusts back up, pushing him deeper into Shion while he rises up and comes back down, seeking out both his own pleasure and Amaryllis'. "Hah! Ngh! Mah!"

Shion steadies himself with Allen's shoulders, trying his hardest to keep a rhythm but finding it hard to. "A-ama... Nah, N-nezumi, h-help h-him... H-harder!" To fulfill his wish, Nezumi thrusts harder into Amaryllis who in turn slams his dick into Shion's sweet spot, making them all cry out in pleasure. It keeps on like this for a while, but it couldn't last.

"I-I N-nezu... Shi... I w-want to... Nyah!" He tosses back his head with a loud cry. "I.. I'm g-going t-to..." Without much warning, Amaryllis cums hard into Shion who clenches tightly around him in surprise, finding his own release due to Nezumi's thrusts moments later.

"N-nezumi!" They cry. At the sounds of their voices and the tightening of Amaryllis' anal muscles, he too cums, filling the temporary seme and uke with his seed. "Ahh!"

* * *

Amaryllis peeks around the doorway at the secret meeting going on between his two lovers, Rikiga, and Dogkeeper, curious about who this Safu is. He doesn't notice Fang, a Saint Bernard that follows him almost constantly, come up from behind until the dog's already pushed him into the room. All eyes turn to him quickly, so he stammers, "s-sorry, I d-didn't m-mean to eavesdrop. I was just c-curious."

"It's alright," Dogkeeper says and motions for him to come inside.

"Who's Safu?" he asks, taking his place beside Shion on the couch.

"One of my friends," the albino answers. "She was taken to the correctional facility, and we need to rescue her. We just haven't come up with a plan yet."

"Oh." Amaryllis' face become determined. "I want to help."

* * *

On the eve of the Holy Day, the rat and his two flowers are walking in the market when the attack, no the cleansing, starts. In the face of all that danger, something began to awaken in Amaryllis. He remembered fighting these monsters, and suddenly, he wasn't afraid. He hears a baby start to cry, but it seems so far off, until he sees Shion run towards it. He sees the baby being carted off by Fang. He sees the machine come for the three of them. But when Nezumi tells him to surrender, his hands won't move.

One of the soldiers grab ahold of him and drag him backwards to be shot. "Amaryllis!" Shion screams, trying to get to him, when something else finally snaps.

_"Get away from my nephew."_ His eyes bleed into gold, and his skin darkens considerably. In the nights, all alone, Neah began to awaken the Noah within his nephew but was unwilling to erase him.

"Amaryllis?" Nezumi whispers, seeing a dark smile that they'd never seen before.

_"His name is Allen. Allen Walker." _When the man who's holding him makes his presence known again, Neah turns his head to look at him and says, _"If you don't let go of us, Crown Clown and I will end you."_

**"Neah! You know we mustn't make things worse on Allen! You promised Mana!"**

The darker personality laughs. _"I know I promised my brother, but this is more important, don't you agree?! They were going to hurt my darling nephew. So I have to kill them." _His hand reaches back and plunges into the chest of the one holding him. _"See, it's all better, Mister-Goody-Two-Shoes."_

**"This is why Allen hates you!"**

_"Oh, come off it. Would you rather let them hurt our dear host? Think about it."_ As he talks, he pushes the machine into the terrified soldiers, crushing them._ "Allen doesn't remember anything. And even if he hates me, I could never kill him. He's my family, and I have to protect him!"_ The earth quakes beneath their feet, and Neah turns to look at Allen's lovers. _"You better do good by him, or I will kill you. Don't tell him what's caused this. He still hasn't remembered enough to take in what I have done."_

"What are you?!" Nezumi cries.

"Who are you?!" Shion adds.

_"I am Neah Walker, Allen's, your Amaryllis', uncle. I am a Noah. One day that word will make sense to you."_

Slowly, his eyes fade back to silver, and Allen asks, "what happened here?"

"Nothing, Amaryllis. Just an earthquake," Shion says, taking the arm of his friend.

"Let's go. We have to make it the correctional facility."

"Okay." So they take the terrified teen's hand and run away with them.

* * *

They had to sneak in to the facility in a new way, leading Neah to appear again and help them inside. As they sneak up through maintenance shafts and down non-crowded hallways up to the first floor, it seems as though nothing can stop them. Until someone finally notices them. The guards follow them, trying their hardest to kill the intruders and following them up to the elevator leading to Safu. That's when one finally gets the upper hand and shoots Nezumi.

Time seems to stand still. Allen can barely breathe; his patched heart constricts with fear, and then Shion picks up the gun. A dark sick part of the exorcist takes pleasure in seeing his white haired lover kill the man who had wounded the other, and that terrifies him. But he barely has time to dwell on that emotion, following the other two into the elevator.

Upon seeing the girl who has everyone in a tizzy, Allen knows that she's dead instinctually but can't bring himself to tell Shion. Elyurias looks over at Allen after telling them what must be done and smiles through Safu. "The Destroyer of Time has come to walk among us now. You will do great things, you did do great things in this world's past, and will in your time's future. Allen Walker..."

* * *

In the little part of the destroyed correctional facility that still barely stands, Allen and Nezumi are kneeling next to Shion's dead body, crying. It was brave of him to try and save them both, but he still got shot, hauling Nezumi into the air shaft after Allen had been shot on their way from Elyurias' chamber. And now the fruit of all of this is before them. Shion's dead, and Allen still doesn't remember exactly who he is.

Finally Nezumi sings for Shion's soul, soon joined by Elyurias. And there in the beginning of a new day, the dead teen becomes alive again, and all of their wounds were healed. The deity turns to Allen and says in a melodic voice, "sing. Sing, Allen, and you will remember... everything..."

He nods, feeling the other teens' eyes on him, and opens his mouth, letting a song that had been locked away for centuries be reintroduced to the world. **"Soshite bouya wa nemurini tsuite"**

_"Mana...!? No, don't do this to Mana...! Run... RUN, DAD!"_

_**"**Allen... I... love you... Please destroy me"_

**Ikizuku haino nakano hono o**

_"From today on, you carry the title "Exorcist"."_

**Hitotsu, futatsuto ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao**

_"You're so selfish, Allen. "No one can see the Akuma's soul but me"... Carrying all the burden by yourself, and sacrificing only yourself in battle. What are we friends for? Don't make a fool out of me... Why don't you let me... fight by your side? I hate it... Your left eye... I hate it..."_

**Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume**

_"In the end, do you always have to sacrifice something to protect something else?"_

**Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni**

_"Mana...? Even if I can no longer see out of my left eye, I intend to continue being an Exorcist... Just like my friends, I have made the vow. Mana...**"**_

_"If that's the case, go deeper... To a world darker than black, brighter than white… Embrace it."_

_**Umareochita kagayaku omae ikuo kuno toshitsukiga**_

_"Weapons can be used by humans to kill other humans, right?"_

**Ikutsu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo**

_"This scenario, it almost seems like the whiteface clown is chasing down the auguste."_

_"Well then like a white clown, I shall prevent this unamusing tomfoolery from continuing."_

**Watashiwa inoritsuzukeru mou kakonnokotoni aiwo**

_"During times of anxiety, it's best to think of fun things."_

_"Fun things?"_

_" You can't think of any? I sure can. For example, "when everyone comes back"... I'll first say "Welcome home", and give you guys pats on the shoulders... while Lenalee gets a great big hug!"_

_"Haha..."_

_"I'll give you lots of food to eat, Allen-kun... Lavi will probably nod off the minute he comes back, so I'll need to have a blanket in hand... The adults will toast each other with wine... Throw a huge party... And then, we'll all fall asleep... it'll be the best. And then, though a little late... Kanda-kun will come in with that sour look on his face"_

**"Tsunaidateni kissuwo"**

___"I will fight for the Akuma, and live for the Akuma. That's what I decided. The only things that I treasured... were the Akuma. And yet, I lost sight of that. They became so dear to me... that I lost track of them. Innocence... My left is for the Akuma. My right... is for the humans. Both define me. Both are important to me... so now, I will answer you. These humans... and these Akuma... Bring them salvation!"_

At this last memory, Allen begins to cry; he remembers everything...

* * *

The exorcist who's holding onto his lovers' hands walks into Lost Town with them to find Karan; he had told them all that he could: about the Earl, the akuma, the Noahs, his world and how a fight with an akuma sent him into this time... He tells them about the people he's met and fought against and Mana... They were so curious about Mana. And they promised to get him home, but another promise was left unsaid between Nezumi and Shion: they would follow him anywhere.

* * *

About a month later, a white light flooded Lost Town during the night. The citizens of what was once West District and No. 6 ran out to see figures it, but those closest cold see figures emerging. "Moyashi!" the redheaded stranger cried. "We have steak! Potatoes! Mitarashi dango! Okay I lied about the first two but we really do have mitarashi dango!"

Allen, who had come out with Nezumi, Karan and Shion, recognizes that voice as Lavi immediately and runs toward it with the others hot on his trail as they yell after him, trying to find out where he's going. They pass Rikiga's new home, and he and Dogkeeper with Hope, the baby girl Shion saved, come after them. The end up near city center to see quite a group waiting for the exorcist: Kanda, Lenalee, Komui, Krory, Miranda, Lavi, Link and Johnny. "Allen!" they cry, well except for Cross and Kanda.

He smiles and stops right in front of them, feeling so happy at the moment. "How'd you all get here?" Their faces fall. "What?"

"Allen!" Suddenly, the whitette's on the ground with Road Kamelot's lips pressed to his. Then she pulls back and says, "Hi."

"How the hell did you get Road to help you?!"

"Well," she giggles, irritating Nezumi and Shion greatly; she's flirting with their boy. "Quite a few of the Noah's wanted you back."

"Like who?"

"Yo, Shounen!" Allen looks up and glares at the Noahs who appeared through the ark gate: Tyki, who had spoken, Sheryl, Jasdevi, Lulubell, and Wisely.

"Oh, hell no..." He turns around to lean in Nezumi's chest. "Kill me..."

He expects the protests to come first from his loves but instead it comes from Dogkeeper. "They better not!"

"Tch..." He looks up over Nezumi's shoulder at her. "You're always ruining my fun."

"You were living with me."

"I kept trying to leave."

"Yes because living with Nezumi and Shion would have been so much better."

"It would have!" Shion exclaims, and the other two groan, knowing that whatever comes out of his mouth will be embarrassing to say the least. "Nezumi's been teaching him how to dance properly. And after all we are-"

Before he can say anything more, Allen has his mouth covered. "If you say anything else, I get to kill you. Okay?" Shion nods. "Okay."

Right after he pulls his hand away, Shion starts talking again. "Did you mean that I can't say anything at all, or that I should stop that train of thought? Why is it that it's called a train of thought? Why are the two of you looking at me like I'm weird?"

"How many tongues do you have?" Allen asks.

"Just one. See?" With that, the albino sticks out his tongue.

Allen shares a smirk with Nezumi and kisses Shion. "There, now are you going to be quiet?" Shion nods. "Good." And Allen kisses him again. He turns his attention back to his rescue party and says, "Master, you know how you used to doubt that I'd ever end up with someone?"

"Yep."

"Well, I want you to meet my boyfriends, Nezumi and Shion."

* * *

Two Months Later

Just as they promised, Shion and Nezumi followed Allen home, but so did Karan, Rikiga, Hope and Dogkeeper, well and of course Fang, as if she'd let Allen out of her sights. The Noah's who'd helped them became allies, just as Nezumi became a finder and Shion, a scientist.

And Allen, Amaryllis, couldn't have been happier.

* * *

**Who said the quotes (in order of the story)**

Allen then Mana

Cross

Lenalee

Cross (again)

Allen, then Mana (again)

Road

The Earl, then Allen

Alternates between Allen and Komui

Allen

* * *

_**I don't know which one to write next so... pick one from this list. The one with the most votes will be written next.**_

_**Oliver (2p!England): Hetalia x Allen**_

_**Cross x Allen (Neko)**_

_**Jasdevi x Allen**_

_**Jerry x Allen**_

_**Lulubell x Allen (Noah), slight Neah x Lulubell**_

_**Alma x Allen (2nd exorcist) x Kanda**_

_**Sebastion: Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji x Allen (Neko)**_

_**Hans & Schroodinger: Hellsing x Allen (Dok raised)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**PoisonousDemon: A Kuroshitsuji x Allen would be so difficult, you know that?! lol. And it's totally okay, but it is nice to hear from you.**_

_**Randomness: Wrote it! I actually hadn't thought of it from that angle, but what else could Nezumi become? Kanda will just have to get over it. lol.**_

_**Bimminy: I'm glad you like it, and the next one will be Cross x Neko!Allen. And I hope that you'll be able to write and update what you want one day. Thank you for reviewing, and I did read your bio. *smile***_

_**Yaoi jutsu: Thanks, and your penname is interesting.**_

_**Taichi Yagami: Thanks! And I will write Chomesuke x Allen eventually, promise.**_

_**Blossom: Here you go!**_

_**Kyuubilover: Yes you can, they'll all be up shortly, it's just Jasdevi x Allen that will take some time.e**_

_**AliceXxX:**_

_**Lavi-Usagi: It was just in case you showed up... then I forgot to take it off... lol. And Cross x Allen is next chapter then we have Alma x Allen x Kanda.**_

_**Divine Ookami: Well here's Sebastian x Allen, then it's Alma x Allen x Kanda, then Oliver x Allen.**_

_**helenanevada: Done!**_

_**07Eve: Cross x Allen will be next! Promise.**_

_**suki: I'm so glad that you liked them...**_

_**the allen walker: I'm glad, and here's the pair you requested.**_

_**May-Mei: Okay! Okay! Cross x Allen is next! *smile***_

* * *

_**So, this chapter will be Sebastian x Neko!Allen. Thank you to all who requested.**_

_**-Keta**_

* * *

A Cat's Curiosity

Shivering from the cold, damp air, a little white kitten with a peculiar red scar down the left side of his face and an entirely black left leg. The cat was once human, an exorcist by the name of Allen Walker who was turned into a feline by a potion mix up due to Komui's stupidity. It was supposed to numb the pain so he could stitch himself up after a particularly violent battle with Level 3 akuma. He was kicked out of his hotel, one with a no-pets policy, and now, he's wandering the streets, looking for a way to change back. _"Stupid Komui,"_ he mewls. _"I hate you so much."_

At the same time, a demon who's playing the part of a butler is walking down the same street. Normally, this wouldn't mean anything, but his particular demon, Sebastian, loves cats. "Hey, there," he whispers, taking up Allen's exhausted form. "Where did you come from?"

_"The hell are you touching me for?!" _Sebastian, not understanding the mewls, holds him tighter and pets him. _"Oh...oh, oh, I like you... More... Yes, behind the ears!"_

Sebastian smiles and walks onward. "How would you like to come home with me?" Allen nuzzles into his hand in answer. "Okay, but you have to stay quiet. My bocchan is allergic to cats, so he won't let me have one."

* * *

A Week Later

Allen's lying on Sebastian's bed and covered up with a blanket, so he can get warm, and left alone in the room, so he snuggles into a nap. But less than an hour later he wakes up and slips onto the floor, hungry and irritable. "Food..." he whines and stumbles out into the hallway, hoping that Sebastian is around. When he finds that he's all alone, he trudges into the kitchen, where the demon had brought him the first day he was here. He opens the cupboard, not realizing that he's no longer a kitten and grabs some bread. When he turns around, he sees a boy with grey hair staring at him. "Uh, oh..."

* * *

"Kitten?" Sebastian whispers, opening his bedroom door only to find his room empty. "Oh, hell..."

He rushes back out only to hear Ciel scream, "SEBASTIAN!"

The demon butler goes to the kitchen with apologies on his lips but they die when he sees the naked, white haired teen hiding behind the counter. "Hi, Sebastian."

"Kitten?"

"Yeah... my name's Allen Walker... um... do you have any clothes I can borrow?"

* * *

"So, you're an exorcist for the Black Order?" Sebastian confirms, watching as the frightened boy's fluffy cat ears lay against the sides of his head.

"Yeah..." Allen stands up and crosses his arms to hide the cross on the back of his left hand. "I need to get back to Headquarters. "I'm really sorry for intruding... I'll just be going if that's okay." He tries to take a step and falls to the ground. "Why is it so hard to move?!" His savior laughs and picks him up, scratching at his ears again. "Oh, oh... you have noooo idea~ how goood that feeeeeeels..."

Laughter falls from the older man's mouth as the neko rubs his head against his hand. "I think I have an idea." Allen snuggles closer, prompting more laughter. "You should stay for a little longer, at least until you regain the ability to walk on your own."

"Okay... just as long as you feed me... I'm hungry." Ciel chuckles and walks out, not wanting his butler to see him act so out of character about the _touching_ scene he was just witness to.

* * *

A Week Later (again)

Allen's napping on Sebastian's lap when he first meets Grell Sutcliff. The reaper jumps through the window, about to jump on the reading demon, but stops when he sees the whitette there. "Who is that?! What the hell is this, Sebas-chan?!"

His loud voice wakes the exorcist and has him pulling away, ready to envoke Crown Clown. "Allen, calm down. It's okay." At his words, the teen does, sitting back on the couch. "Now, Grell, Allen is a friend, and I do not like you. We've been through this many times." He slams his book into the redhead's face, smirking as he does so.

"Oh! Sebas-chan! How can you be so mean to me?! All I want is for you to love me! I'd kill anyone for you! I'd have your baby!"

Allen raises an eyebrow. "How obsessive are you? Better yet, what are you?"

Sebastian chuckles at his new friend's straightforwardness. "He's a Grim Reaper."

"Oh... so." He grabs the reapers arm and flings him out of the window. "Problem solved." He leans into the window, closing it as his head is petted again.

"So cute."

"Sebby~!" Allen whines once the other's stopped, and then he pounces on the other, straddling his hips. "Why did you stop?!" A cough resounds in the room, making Allen look up. "Oh... when did you get there Ciel?"

"A few moments ago when Sebastian stopped petting you."

"Oh... What did you need?"

"Nothing... I'll just be going now. Go back to your fun." With that, he leaves the two alone.

* * *

Silver meets red as they sit across from one another in the garden. "I have to go back soon." A pale hand reaches across the table to touch Sebastian's cheek. "I know that it's rather odd of me to say this but..." His pools shine as he leans in to kiss where his hand had been. "I like you..."

The demon smirks. "If you decide that you have to go, then I want one thing in return."

"What?"

"Stay just one more night with me."

"I'll do one better than that..." Allen gives the older man a lecherous grin that would make Cross proud if he were able to see it.

* * *

His heartbeat resounds in both of their ears, excitement making it beat faster and faster as Allen sheds his clothes quickly before lying down on the bed, legs apart to show off his nether reigons. "Come on, Sebby~! Or do I have to start without you?" The teen slips two fingers into his mouth, getting onto his hands and knees; just before he pulls them out, a mewling sound falls from his lips as he feels something wet start to drip from his backside, the flesh aching. "W-what..." He reaches out for Sebastian, mewls falling from his mouth continuously. "Ahh... ngh... Please... please don't m-make me do this al-alone!"

"Of course I wouldn't..." It's then that Allen notices that his savior's shed his own clothing while the dark creature thrusts into his moist heat.

'Sebastian is mounting me! Oh, God! He's finally mounting me!' Allen's mind cries, a cat's instinct telling him that it'll all be okay and to just give in... So he leans his front forward until it's touching the bed and curls his fingers in the fabric. "Harder! I want it hard!" The rough fucking gets fiercer as the cat in Allen rejoices... it's all that it wants. "Sebastian! I n-need to! I'm going to!"

"Then do it. Cum for me, Allen Walker." A yowl pierces the air, telling anyone in the near vicinity that speaks cat that the boy was crying out Sebastian's name as he came.

In the aftermath, they lay together until a little idea comes to the demon's mind. "Something tells me that I wasn't your first..."

Allen looks away with a soft smile. "Shut up."

* * *

"I have to go back..." Allen says, clutching to Sebastian's hand.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do..."

The demon pulls his exorcist to him and kisses him sweetly. "Then I will take care of the Earl myself, so we'll be together... perhaps for an eternity."


	14. Chapter 14

_**PoisonousDemon: Yeah... I don't know why my fingers wanted sad... and I'm glad you liked it.**_

_**Randomness: Well... we have Allen x a Level 4 Akuma later as well as Allen x Pierrot (the one that cloned him in the Ghost of Mater arc). Oh, and Chomesuke x Allen**_

_**Bimminy: I'm glad you liked it! *smiles* And thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy these stories. I'm wondering about whether or not to continue this one as an actual story.**_

_**Guest: Thanks!**_

_**Lavi-Usagi: I'm glad you did, and hope that you like this one at least a little bit.**_

_**Divine Ookami: I'm glad you do! And I can't wait to right 2p!England x Allen. It's going to be so much fun!**_

_**the allen walker: Thanks! I hope you like this one, it's kind of strange... but I'm kind of wondering if I should continue it.**_

_**fyreflye: I did... Adam is the Millennium Earl's real name (if you didn't know), but I will be doing another one soon. (simply because I love Adam x Allen)**_

_**May-Mei: **_

* * *

_**Here's Cross x Neko!Allen**_

_**-Keta**_

* * *

Witch's Curse

"Oi! Idiot apprentice! Where are you?!"

"Coming, Master." Cross sighs and mentally counts the ten seconds it takes for Allen to meet him at the door. "I'm here!"  
He looks down at the small whitette with slight annoyance. 'Could he be any more innocent?' Another sigh passes through his lips. "I need you to be out for a bit. I have a lady coming over."

Allen glares at him but doesn't say a word, choosing instead to put on his shoes and other outer wears before storming out. "Stupid Master... Stupid man-whore..." He makes his way into the village with that permeant frown on his face, wishing desperately for things to change. You see, Allen loves Cross who stars frequently in his wet dreams, who makes his face turn so red, with both anger and embarrassment, and who took him in when there was no one else. Yes, Allen loves Cross, but Cross doesn't love him back...

* * *

On his way back to the hotel room, he meets the woman that his Master had been with the night before, one that had been so angry at the stupid moron. "You!" she cries. "You're Cross' apprentice, right?" He nods slowly, unsure of what's going to happen. "Tell your master that he owes me big time. And he's going to need to learn what can happen when you screw someone."

"What do you mean?" Allen asks and tries to back away only to have her grab ahold of his hand.

"Commutare animum hominis vilissimus errore viæ suæ, spectet. Mutare puer, et ab homine numquam retro felis." After those words are spoken, she lets him go, and he runs back to the room and barely makes it inside. A sharp pain shoots through the teen, and he falls to his knees, hoping that his master is somewhere near him.

Just as his eyes begin to close, Cross' voice sounds. "Allen?!"

* * *

Silver eyes snap open when a wet cloth passes over his forehead about an hour later. "Master?" Allen inquires, his sight slightly blurred.

"I'm right here..." Cross moves his hand back so the boy can see his face and the worry on it.

"Master... that lady did something to me..."

"I know."

"What did she do?" He winces and tries to turn onto his back only to scream when he squashes something very tender that's connected to him above his ass. With Cross' help, he turns back onto his side, tears in the corners of his eyes. "What did she do to me?" The redhead sighs and holds a mirror up for him to see. "I'm... I'm a..."

"A neko."

* * *

After that, they move from town to town quicker than normal to protect Allen from those who'd think that he was some sort of demon and those that would like to keep him as a pet. On their travels, they found that the boy was faster, more agile and quicker to pick up on danger. On the opposite side, they found that he hated when someone touched his tail, freaked if his ears were pulled and had this odd tendency to cuddle up to his Master. For once in his life, Cross felt guilty about screwing a woman over, something that echoes inside of him whenever he looks over at Allen...

"Master!" Allen croons, stopping his playtime with a ball of yarn. "Are you leaving me?"

"Yes. I'll be back soon though."

"Okay..." He curls his tail around his waist as he stands up and hugs the redhead tightly. "Can I open a window? It's kind of hot today..."

"No," Cross answers. "I don't want you chasing after a bird again."

The neko sighs. "Okay..."

* * *

In the small town where they'd stopped, most of the animals are cats, so Cross sees more than he ever wanted to of cat's mating. He shakes his head and walks into a bar where only the barmaid is. "Hey there, handsome."

"Hey." He sits down across from her. "What's up with all of the cats?"

"They're in heat. Around here, it all happens about the same time, so if you have a cat, don't be surprised if it goes into heat soon."

Her words make Cross shoot up straight, thinking about what Allen said earlier. 'Nah,' he tells himself. 'He's not really a cat...' Even so... "I just remembered that I forgot to leave water out for him." Worried, he runs right out of the door.

* * *

Allen whines, thrashing about on the bed. "It's too hot..." His clothes, other than is boxers, are on the floor because he felt like he was going to die of heat stroke. "Master... Master! Make it stop! Make it stop!" His tail thrashes back and forth, and velvety soft, white ears flatten against his head. "Master!" The teen, already on his stomach, props his ass up and slips a hand inside to stroke his turgid length, and a mewl falls from his throat, feeling really strange. Allen rocks back so that he's on his knees and moves the hand in his underwear to his entrance to feel something wet dripping from it. "Wha?"

"Allen! I'm home!" The door to the bedroom opens before Allen can remove his fingers, so Cross gets quite an eyeful from his charge. "Allen?"

"M-master~..." Allen moans. "It's hot... make it stop... make it stop..."

Cross' eyes open wide. "Allen? What..." He realizes that the boy must be in heat and walks over beside the neko. His hand runs down the pale back, admiring the smoothness of Allen's skin. "Idiot apprentice... He lifts the whitette up and onto his lap while said teen thrashes and attempts to grind on him. "Allen... do you want me to?"

A rare moment of sober clarity comes into silver pools. "Wh-what's wrong w-with me?"

"You're in heat."

"In- in what?!"

As Cross explains further, his fingers pinch one of the younger's perked nipples, making him moan. "You, like a female cat, want to be fucked. You want to take it, no matter who's willing to dish it out." The dirty talk has Allen's face turning red. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Do you want me to make you feel better?"

"Yes!" he shouts and thrusts his chest up into his master's hand. "Take me! Please!" Allen's pushed down onto the bed, chest to the covers and ass up in the air while the redheaded exorcist pulls down his boxers to reveal his dripping hole and erection that curves up towards his stomach. His tail lifts up and out of the way to give his master access that the man uses to slip a finger into the aching flesh, soon following it with two more due to the looseness and natural slickness due to mother nature's unnatural hand. "Master!"

Cross smirks and pulls his fingers out before pulling down his pants just enough for them to not be in the way. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes!" He yowls as Cross' dick pushes into him, feeling fulfilled and elated. "Nya~! Mn-hah..." Allen's claws hook in the sheets, and his canines press into his lip. "M-master!"

The womanizer grunts softly and thrusts hard, enjoying the moist tightness and mentally comparing it to a woman's pussy. On the downside, if Allen wasn't in heat, it wouldn't be as moist, but on the upside, it's so much tighter, especially due to the whitette's slim build. Another smirk twists at his lips as cross thinks that he'd like to enjoy Allen more often if the boy allows it.

"Master! P-please... f-faster... h-harder!" Yowling and mewling loud enough for any mating cat outside to hear, Allen shows his appreciation for Cross' compliance. "I-I need... Nya! I... I'm..." Allen cums without warning, screaming his release to the sky and anyone who can hear. "Nyah~!"

Startled, Cross only gets a few more thrusts in before Allen's spasming passage finally gets the best of him. "Shit..." A mewl has him coming back to his senses to see Allen squirming around at the uncomfortable feeling in his backside. "Are you okay?"

"Fine..." he whispers. After Cross pulls out, they cuddle up together, something that the redhead wouldn't normally allow of his bed partners. "What happens now?" The white haired teen looks a bit afraid of the answer.

"I'm going to keep you, if that's alright."

"Will you stop being a womanizer?"

"I guess... after all, they aren't as good in bed as you. And you were just a virgin."

"Thanks, master." A smile comes to his face, and he cuddles closer. "Master... I love you..."

* * *

Allen sighs and walks up to the Black Order's gates, adjusting his hat as he walks. "Hello. I'm Allen Walker..."

"What's your business here?"

A wide smile crosses Allen's face. "I was referred here by my Master, General Cross to become an exorcist."

He hears the sound of scrabbling around and hushed discussion before the voice says, "the gatekeeper is to examine you."

"Eh?" The whitette turns to look at the giant face. "Hello..."

"Starting the examination!" The voice startles Allen but even more so when it calls him an Akuma.

Horror dawns his face when the blue haired exorcist arrives, the only thought on his mind to protect the bundle in his arms. "I'm a human!" he cries. "I swear!"

Kanda grits his teeth and launches himself forward, stopping suddenly when the bundle in Allen's arms lets out a cry. "What the hell is that?"

Silver eyes narrow in anger. "That, as you put it, is my daughter!" He drops his suitcase to get a better hold on her and turns most of his body around to keep her out of the other's sight; in the process, his hat is jostled just right and falls off to reveal fluffy, white cat ears.

Kanda, no everyone that can see, stares, but it's the samurai exorcist who speaks up. "What the hell are you?"

The ears perk up then flatten against his head in agitation when Allen realizes what just happened. "I'm a neko exorcist. It's nice to meet you. And this," he hoists his daughter up so everyone can see her own set of red cat appendages, "is Nana, mine and General Cross' daughter." Her eyes open to reveal startling silver, just like her 'mother'. "And we're going to be staying here."

* * *

**The spell is: To change the mind of a man most vile, let him see the error of his ways. Change this boy, from a man to a cat and may he never change back.**


	15. Chapter 15

**NekoGurl98: I'm glad you do! And obviously not, that wouldn't be a good example to set for their daughter. *laughs* But I could see it...**

**Bimminy: I'm glad you liked it and hope that you'll read the actual story when I start it.**

**MidoriHikari00: *smile***

**Lavi-Usagi: I'm glad you liked it, and Neko Allen is just so Kawaii!**

**Divine Ookami: I'm actually going to start a chaptered story about Witch's Curse soon...**

**marie: Nah, I have a separate one for Ed later.**

**Liltu Nightmare: You totally can, I am as well!**

**Twerkwihmepls: Okay! Okay! I'm going to write more!**

**the allen walker: I'm glad. I hope that you'll read the actual story when I post it. *smiles***

**May-Mei: Thanks, and you should get that checked out.**

**AliceXxX: I'm glad to convert you! lol.**

* * *

**Tada! Kanda x Allen x Alma! Yay!**

* * *

_**Okay. DON'T SKIP THIS! IT'S IMPORTANT! Thanks!**_

_**Allen, since he's a second exorcist, never knew Mana and therefore isn't cursed. He's still a whitette though and has a scar from fighting with Kanda where his is in the anime. Also, instead of having the curse and being able to see Akuma that way, he can sense someone's aura, and that's know he knows who's an akuma and who's not.**_

**Okay... I think that's it.**

**-Keta**

* * *

Why a Caged Bird Sings

Allen's POV

I remember quite distinctly the day I awoke in my birthing pit. I choked on the fluid inside, not wanting to get up, but when I looked up, I was startled by the boy on his hands and knees beside it; he had short, dark hair, gray eyes, a scar-like mark across his nose, and an excited grin. "You're awake!" I narrowed my eyes and attempted to speak but couldn't; my vocal cords didn't want to cooperate. "I'll go get you someone. Okay, Allen?"

'Is that my name?' I nodded. After a few minutes, he came back with another boy (this one with bluish-black hair) and some people with white coats. I didn't see the two of them again for a few days.

* * *

Kanda's POV

From the start, Allen irritated me, just like Alma. The whitette was just too innocent and trusting, and... he liked to follow me. It wasn't until the boy and my other unwanted companion came after me when he'd synchronized with the piece of innocence that was implanted in him while he was still growing with the news that I was to be euthanized and he was to be experimented on further that I realized how much I actually cared for him.

Alma helped us escape...

Then there came the day that I had to kill the second exorcist who'd awakened before me. Allen tried to keep me happy and cheery, but he was just as anguished. And then came our next piece of terrible news, I was to be apprenticed to General Tiedoll, and he, to General Cross.

* * *

I leap down from my perch, ready to strike down the akuma the gatekeeper had alerted everyone about, but stop short when I realize who it is. "Aren?"

He blinks, silver eyes glowing. "Yuu?" I nod. "Yuu!" He jumps at me and tackles me to the ground to start one of those 'tickle fights' he and Alma were so fond of. Irritated, I flip him over and pin his wrists to the ground. "Ne~ Yuu! So mean! I just wanted to play!"

"You always want to play."

"Only with Yuu... and him..." At the mention of our fallen friend, a soft sob breaks through his lips, and I sit back to cradle him in my arms."

I know that we need this time together to actually grieve, Aren, but now is not the time."

"I know," he murmurs. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Of course you can..."

The sound of Komui's voice breaks us apart. "Kanda-kun, do you know him?"

"Yeah," I answer and help Allen stand up. "He's General Cross' apprentice and one of my oldest friends, Allen Walker."

* * *

The next morning, after I gave Allen his tour, we go to the cafeteria, and he orders his usual insane amount of food. We sit together in silence, ignoring the stares until he finally speaks. "Yuu... I miss Alma."

"I know... me too..." He reaches out to grab my hand, and I let him, because there's no way in hell I'll let anyone else comfort my Allen.

"Kanda..."

I look over at the newly-arrived Lenalee. "What?"

"Be nice," Allen whispers and lightly smacks my arm with the hand not attached to mine.

I glare at him, knowing very well that it has no effect on him; instead it makes him cross his arms. "Fine" I concede and turn my attention back to the girl. "What~?" Allen scowls. "Is that better?"

"I didn't say, 'be a dick.'"

"It's what I heard."

"You're an ass." He smiles widely at Komui's sister, polite but not a real one; I scowl and he fake smiles: those are our ways of dealing with people we don't want to see our true emotions. It's just the way we are. "What can we do for you?"

* * *

Allen stares at the ghost and it's female companion before scowling. "You're not the ghost Guzol." His words startle me. "Lala is."

A grin breaks across my face when I realize how he figured it out. "Isn't reading auras a bad thing to do, Aren?"

"It's not as if I do it on purpose." Despite the way he says it, a smile comes to his face. "Is it that weird?"

"No. It's just the way you are."

_**AN:/ A lot of the things that follow in the anime and manga stay the same. Okay? Good.**_

* * *

A Year (About) Later

Allen's POV

"Yuu!" I call, walking down the hall to our room. "Yuu! I'm hungry!"

The door opens, and my lover peaks his head out. "Go to the cafeteria without me. I'm meditating."

I sigh. "Fine. Whatever you w-" My jaw drops as a familiar aura arrives in the castle and is quickly covered up. "No way..."

"What?" Yuu asks.

"It's... It's Alma..."

* * *

We run together towards the conference hall where the section leaders and Central officials have gathered, bursting through the doors to find them talking. "Where is he?!" I scream at Renny Epstain, recognizing her from when we were children.

"Ahh, Allen..." She smiles. "I was wondering when you'd show up. And Yuu, it's been a while."

"You don't get to call me that!" he growls. "Now where is Alma!"

Renny sighs and gestures for one of her assistants to go out of the door. "He didn't die, you know. He's just been unconscious for a very long time. And when he awoke a few days ago, he went on a rampage to find you. So we brought him here..."

I perk up, while Yuu sits down in the assistant's chair. "Alma... really is here?"

Her smile returns. "Of course he is. Your aura sensing abilities have never been wrong before, Allen."

My eyes narrow, and I take up a seat on Yuu's lap. "You knew about them?!"

"How could we not?" A small chuckles leaves her mouth. "We had no idea what you three Second Exorcists could do; it was all shots in the dark. But you, Allen. What else could it have been? How could you have avoided everyone so shortly after you were born?"

Kanda scoffs. "How can you call what happened to us, being born? I swear..."

"You shouldn't swear, Yuu... And you shouldn't let him, Allen..." We freeze and look at the door beside us, because there, in the doorway, is Alma Karma.

* * *

Third Person POV

The trio of Second Exorcists walk into the cafeteria, both of the youngers holding the eldest's hand. "Hey, Yuu-chan~! Moyashi!"

"Don't call us that!" they yell, making Alma blink in confusion.

"Yuu... you don't let anyone call you by your name anymore?"

Seeing the confusion, Kanda clears it up. "You and Allen can still call me by my given name. No one else can."

"Oh..." The eldest grins and grabs their hands to take them into a secluded corner, much to the other exorcist's surprise. He sits across from them and says, "tell me all about what's happened to you guys."

* * *

Allen, alone in his and Kanda's bedroom, lies back on the bed, waiting for Alma and his lover to come in. He's missed Alma so much... so much, and he feels almost guilty about the things that he's done with Kanda in the past year because Alma couldn't be with them. The eldest wasn't there when Allen took control of the Ark or when he went on his first mission. 'And most importantly,' he thinks and blushes, 'he wasn't there when Kanda got my virginity...' He looks at the door with a coy grin. 'Let's see if we can partially fix that...'

Kanda sighs and opens the door for Alma who's giggling but stops dead the moment he looks at the whitette on the bed. "Allen..."

"Hiya, boys..." Allen's in his silken spaghetti strap nightgown, the one that only comes to just below his ass. "I thought that we could play tonight..."

Alma blinks confused about the way his normally innocent friend is acting, but Kanda rises to the bait, shutting the door behind the two of them and moving to the bed to kiss the whitette. "We only left you alone for a few moments. What brought this on?"

"I thought..." He reaches out with the hand not buried in the samurai exorcist's hair for the other dark haired male. "That we'd show Alma a good time tonight."

Kanda grins. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

Alma watches with wide eyes and an aching hard on as Allen cries out just in front of him, pushing back against Kanda's tongue, wanting more of the dexterous muscle. "P-please... Yuu!" Allen shouts and moves his chest further off of the bed until he's looking directly into Alma's eyes; he lunges forward as best as he can and presses his lips against the eldest, breaking occasionally to cry out and breathe while his other lover starts adding fingers one at a time. When his prostate is nailed, Allen screams and collapses boneless onto the bed just in front of Alma. "I-I..."

"Alma..." Kanda whispers. "You need to ditch your clothes."

"Why?" He blushes.

"So you can fuck Allen."

"I-I don't know how..."

Allen captures his lips again. "We'll teach you." After stripping, Kanda helps Alma get into position over the whitette who's on his hands and knees. "I'm ready."

With his approval, the middle exorcist pushes the elder forward until his cock sinks into the youngest's depths. "It's t-tight..."

After that, Alma gets the gist of what he's supposed to do and starts thrusting in and out on his own accord. "Ahh! Mah..." Kanda moves into position beside the boy who quickly grabs his dick and starts stroking, wanting his first lover to be pleasured too. "H-harder!" Alma quickly complies, sending Allen lurching forward with each push. "Oh... yeah... that's it!" He tosses his head back, thrilled to have them both with him; to have them both as lovers. "C-come on! Is- is that wh-what you c-call harder!" When Alma complies once again, Allen's thrown to the bed by the force, unable to hold himself up witht he exception of his hips that are held in a tight grip. "I-I! Ngh! Nya~!"

"I'm c-coming..." Alma grunts, letting his seed go before Allen's even close to climax. "Um... I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay..." the whitette whispers, wincing as Alma withdraws. "Kanda and I will take care of ourselves." He moves overtop of the other's erection, sinking down quickly and rising up to make the samurai pant.

"Damn, Allen... you're always so tight..." He picks the boy up and slams him back down over and over again, making him scream out over and over again as Alma hardens again and begins stroking himself to the sight.

"I!" Allen shouts. "I'm coming!" Thick ropes of pearly cum shoot up to his neck, and Kanda's cuming quickly after.

* * *

Allen collapses on the bed in between Alma and Kanda, panting. "I'm thinking that this was totally worth the nine years apart..." he murmurs, curling up in their embraces. "I love..." He yawns. "You both..."

"We love you too."

* * *

"Miss Epstain, why are you willing to let your precious Second Exorcist stay here?" Komui asks, having been filled in during the meeting about the trio.

She smiles. "What makes you think I actually care about Alma?" A sigh passes her lips. "I only care for Allen. He is perfection... especially now that he's passed the critical point. There's just one flaw..." She crosses her legs. "He wants to find the one that he's missing."

"And who's that?"

A dark laugh falls from her mouth. "The Millennium Earl. That boy, Allen was given the brain of a dead Noah, the Earl's lover, the Fourteenth..."

* * *

_**So, yep... this one sucks because it's too smooshed... However... I kind of want to write this out as a chaptered fic with stuff that comes after Renny and Komui's conversation.**_

_**Yeah... Um... I'm definitely going to write it.**_

_**And I'm going to write on for Witch's Curse. I'll post a note on here when I'm posting them.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**NekoGurl98: **

**Cyn-nette Syndrome: They died. (Just kidding.) Allen isn't very innocent (well he flip flops in that story from innocent sweet kid to viscious cruel teenager) and I like Alma to be just a little... like this.**

**Bimminy: *full blown laughter* I'm glad that you had such a strong reaction to it.**

**Divine Ookami****: *chuckles behind hand* It won't be that long, promise. (this is a secret: I'm uploading them next week)**

**PoisonousDemon: I am, don't worry.**

**AyamiKaori: AWW! YOU'RE SO SWEET! *grins like the Cheshire Cat* And I'm going to call it Why a Caged Bird Sings (the reason why is explained in it)**

**MidoriHikari00: I'm glad I did. *chuckles* And how about both? (Hichigo and Ichigo). I havent' really come up with an idea for Skin x Allen but I want to write one, just cause.**

**the allen walker: I'm glad you liked it!**

**MaxAngelOfDeath: I'm totally on it! (Well, it's going to be a separate chaptered story. I'll post a note on here when it's being posted.)**

**Will of the Abyss - AllenxRoad: I'm definitely going to write it! And that's funny. *laughs***

**Mary's Shadow: I'm planning on it. It's just going to take me some time.**

**AliceXxX: I'm glad you liked it.**

* * *

**2p!England x Allen**

**Please don't kill me! I'm so sorry how this one ended, but it just happened! So, just try not to murder me... Please?**

**-Keta**

* * *

Mirror, Mirror

He thought that he was going mad. At first, it was just glimpses of another figure, other than the fourteenth; he'd grown almost used to the bastard shadow in his reflection, but this one? No. The man in the mirror was freckled and tan with aqua eyes and strawberry blonde hair, nothing like the black shape that follows him everywhere. And unlike the fourteenth, he's not following him, just going about his business on the other side, until the day he saw Allen.

* * *

England, well the other half of Arthur Kirkland, first noticed Allen on a dark Monday morning. He was cooking, or rather baking, orange creamcicle cupcakes for his occasional sexual partner, his world's version of France: Jacques when out of the corner of his eye a blurred image of a white haired boy with pale skin staring out of a window appeared in the brushed metal stove. He spun around to look at the mirror hanging on the opposite wall and blinked in a confused manner. 'Who is that?' Then the teen turned around as his door opened, and his silver eyes and the damned red scar were revealed. After that day, Oliver was almost constantly seeing him. But it took much longer for them to see one another face to face. 'Who are you?' he wrote, having found that Allen could not hear him.

'Allen Walker. Who are you?'

'Oliver Kirkland.'

* * *

Allen laughs and scrawls, "cute, very cute."

His grin is matched by Oliver's after the personification finishes his tale about his fellow parallel nations; he told the boy about it shortly into their conversations. 'I'm glad you think so.' They continue this type of 'chatter' for a while before Oliver writes, 'I have a question.'

'Ask away.'

'Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the loveliest of all?'

'I don't know...'

Oliver grins and presses a kiss to the glass, the closest he'll ever get to Allen, right where his forehead would be. 'You are...'

* * *

They extend their hands to one another, merely separated by a thin sheet of glass and smile, joyous about this time together. It's been two months of dodging other people/nations to talk to one another just for a few brief moments. And today, Allen has something to say, on a topic that isn't to be breached. 'They're going to have me executed soon...'

'They can't!' Oliver cries (writes really big).

'Yes, they can. The Vatican can do whatever it wants to me.'

'Not if I can help it!'

A soft, sorrowful smile comes to the whitette's face. 'We're from completely different worlds and time periods. It would never work... So... After all of this time, I have to say it.' His sentence increases the nation's interest. He reaches up to 'caress' Oliver's face and mouths, "I love you..."

Oliver's jaw drops, not expecting those words. "A-Allen..." he murmurs aloud, only for their chat to be interrupted by Inspector. So he stares, wanting to say something but not sure if it's true. 'Do I love him?'

* * *

Pouring over some magic books that he'd stashed for personal reasons, Oliver attempts to find away for him to cross the magic barrier into Allen's world and steal the white haired exorcist away. When the clock strikes midnight, he closes them and walks to the mirror that started it all to see the one he so desperately wants to save sleeping soundly. "Allen..." He sighs and gets back to work.

* * *

A couple days later, Allen hears the rumor that he's going to be publicly executed in a week, from Link, so he's sure that it must be true. He doesn't want to tell Oliver just yet, because he has something he wants to show him. While Link's at a meeting, he locks his door and makes sure that Oliver's not at the mirror before slipping out of all of his clothes.

A tap on the glass is all it takes for the nation to come scrambling over to see him only to stop suddenly when he sees the whitette's state of undress. "A-Allen!" He scrambles around for his writing utensils. 'What the hell are you doing?'

'I know it's not conventional, but... I want to share this with you...' Setting down the marker, Allen tries to do what's natural to him and runs his hands down his sides, then back up to his nipples. He tweaks them quickly, before letting his textured left hand run back down to caress his inner thighs. He drops his other hand soon to join its brother. "Oliver..." he whispers. "I wish you could touch me..." At this thought, he kisses the glass and lets the softer hand wrap around his hardening dick.

"Allen..." Oliver licks his lips, feeling himself harden as well at the sight. Despite his distaste for masturbation (he finds it a meaningless exorcise without a partner), he doesn't mind this. After all, is it truly masturbation when you have someone to share it with? Technically, yes, but it's not quite so meaningless to the nation.

As he strokes his turgid length, completely unaware of the object of his affection's inner turmoil, Allen stares it aqua eyes and becomes glad that he decided to share this before his inevitable demise. "I..." he pants, trying to get as close to Oliver as possible. "I-I..." Before his very eyes, Oliver unbuckles his trousers and starts stroking his own member in time with Allen; he too moves closer until they could just, never, touch... If only the mirror was intangible. A whine comes from Allen's mouth as he feels his climax coming closer and fumbles around for the marker. 'Can I cum?' he asks, handwriting shaky.

His answer is a nod, and he lets go, milky seed splashing up on the glass. The sight is enough to send Oliver over the edge, painting the mirror white as well. 'I love you...' Allen writes, panting in his climax's aftermath.

Oliver smiles and, at last, responds with 'I love you too.'

* * *

It's a dark day when Allen's drug from his bed and into the garden (much to Kanda's disgust and horror). Everyone's been pulled inside so they can see what happens to traitors, as if Allen had ever betrayed them. "You may have one last request," Levierrier says, making Allen smile.

"There's a mirror and a black marker in my room. Can you bring them so I can leave a goodbye note for someone?" Allen sighs when the third exorcists leave and thinks, 'I'm so sorry...' The mirror's brought in right in front of him, and the marker's pressed into his pale hand. 'Oliver, I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you, but I didn't want you to hurt yourself by worrying about me. I love you, England.' Allen closes his silver pools and whispers. "I'm ready."

Against his wishes and prayers, Oliver happens into the kitchen and quickly reads, eyes widening, and he rushes forward. "Allen!" His voice echoes through the magic mirror as the axe descends. "Allen!" He pushes through the mirror and into that world, tears flowing down his face. "No..." The boy's head is cradled in his hands as he cries, damning those that took him. "I love you... I love you..." He looks up, aquamarine reflecting in the glass. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who was the loveliest of all?" His hand strokes blood-matted white locks. "And mirror, now pray tell, should they live or go to hell?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Divine Ookami****: I'm glad you liked it and sure! It'll just take me some time with my list.**

**Lavi-Usagi: Don't cry! I'll cry!**

**1o1: I know... I sorry...**

**Will of the Abyss: I'm sad that you're sad... But I'm glad you liked it.**

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: I'm glad~!**

**May-Mei: I'm totally going to write it, and so was I!**

**Lilitu Nightmare: Cause... I dono...**

**Shirubagure: Yeah, and I bet they did. I will write a Komui x Allen x Cross, it would be awesome. *smile***

* * *

**Now it's time for Jasdevi x Allen. And Allen drinks... in an unorthodox way...**

**Oh, and Why a Caged Bird Sings, and Witch's Curse are now uploaded.**

**-Keta**

* * *

The Debt Collectors

"Wake up~, Allen Walker..."

Blurry silver pools open slowly as their owner comes out of unconsciousness, and the first thing the exorcist sees is Jasdero's stitched mouth. "He he! The exorcist is up!"

'Is he laying overtop of me?' Allen thinks, then the pain in his arms registers. 'The hell?!'

Jasdero steps up to the side of a cloaked object in front of the standing exorcist as Devit moves right up behind him. "Nice to see that you've awoken..." He presses a kiss to the boy's exposed shoulder. "But it's such a shame that I can't see your pretty eyes. Brother, if you'll do the honors?"

"Of course, he he!" The blonde Noah pulls the sheet away to reveal a mirror that reflects Allen's image. "Isn't he pretty?"

'No! No, I'm not!' Allen mentally screams, too shocked by what he sees to speak aloud. In a low neckline, white dress that only comes to just below his ass with wings on the back, a pair of white high heels, and a halo hairpiece, he looks like an angel, or rather a whore dressed as an angel. "No..." he finally murmurs.

"No?" Devit repeats. "You don't think that you're pretty?" A wicked smile comes to his face. "Well, I think you are absolutely fuckable."

Allen whimpers when he hears those words. "Let me go..."

If possible, the black haired twin's smile grows twice as large. "Not until you pay back your debts~." His hand trails up the exorcist's thigh, going under the skirt of the dress. "With your body, of course."

"No!" Allen shrieks and tries to get away. "No!"

"Now, now..." Devit murmurs. "That wasn't very nice. 'Dero, would you help him know how to act."

The blonde giggles. "Yes!" Grabbing ahold of Allen's legs and lifting up, he holds him still for Devit's wandering hands.

Allen feels the back of the skirt be lifted up and cringes as the thin panties are pulled to the side to expose his asshole. "N-no!" he squeals.

The black haired Noah sniggers and slips a tiny part of his index finger inside of the twitching rosette. "This just won't do," he says and pulls it back out. "You just aren't wet enough." He walks away and comes back with a bottle, holding it up so the boy can see it. "You know what this is, right?"

Allen gapes at it, fear running through him because he knows how he is when he's drunk. "Sh-shimatsu..."

"That's right." A dark chuckle comes from both of the twins' mouths. "And since one of your mouths won't willingly drink it, the other one should..." Despite Allen's protests and thrashing, two fingers dive into his entrance and pull it apart again and again so the bottle's mouth fits inside. It's tilted upwards, and the sake pours into the exorcist's backside, making him cry out. After a few moments, it's pulled out, and his ass is lifted higher by Jasdero so none of the liquor can follow. "There we go..." the more dominant one says as a heavy blush comes to Allen's face.

Allen's mind hazes with the fog of alcohol, melting all, sexual, inhibition from it. "Ngh..."

The moan shocks the two Noah. "What was that?" Jasdero murmurs and looks down to see the beginnings of an erection in those panties. "He he! The exorcist is turned on by alcohol!"

"Mah..." Allen pants and looks up at the mirror. "I-I..." An umber hand belonging to Devit slinks up between his spread thighs to cup his dick through the fabric.

"Nya~," the boy mewls, pleading with his eyes.

"Whatcha want?" He asks and squeezes just a little bit.

"Ahh!" Allen's head falls backwards, and he grasps at the binds holding his wrists. "I-I want..." Another strangled moan passes from his lips. "I n-need... Please..." He pants harder, feeling his erection harden further at the thoughts in his head. "Fuck me!"

Once again, the twins are startled by their enemy's behavior, but who are they to deny such a request. While Jasdero keeps control of the boy's legs, Devit slicks up his fingers, all five and slips one in only to have Allen moan for more. Not wanting to disappoint the teen, two more are introduced, and a keening whine fills the air. "Does that feel good?"

"Yes!" Trying his hardest to rock back against those fingers, a whine of unsatisfaction leaves his mouth. "H-hey! Why won't you m-mov-Ahh!"  
When he hears this, Devit thrusts yet another finger in and pumps them in and out to stimulate the boy's insides. "There. Better?"  
His response is a nod as Allen's attention turns to the blonde's stitched mouth, and he leans forward to press his lips against it. His tongue darts out to try and coax the other into it. Much to his happiness, Jasdero gratefully returns his affections despite the awkwardness of the stitched only to have the whitette break it off when Devit's fingers strike his prostate. Due to the sensitivity brought on by the alcohol, his climax comes and paints the skirt's insides creamy white. "Already? He he!"  
Realizing that their captive just came, Devit contemplates pulling him down when his own cock throbs with hatred for that idea, and his fingers, after adding the fifth, get back to work. "Nah, hah!" Allen rocks back against them, moaning continuously. "C-come on! I w-want the real thing!" The twins share smirks and each slick up their dicks before sinking into the other teen's depth. "Ahh!"  
Allen's eyes widen as they thrust together, sending pure pleasure to his brain, while the feelings of pain are unnoticed. A particularly hard thrust has him howling and cumming again, but still Jasdevi continues. His back arches in pleasure, feeling his member come back to life in minutes. Jasdero's mouth and his own collide again, tongues tangling while Devit bites at the whitette's shoulders, leaving angry marks behind.

Finally, Jasdevi reaches their peak together, and the sudden rush of semen has Allen shooting his seeds once more.

"Ahh... Hah..." He pants as they untie him and carry his limp body back to the bed; darkness overcomes him shortly after. Jasdevi sighs and looks at one another then, silently congratulating themselves on a job well done.

"Damn, if I knew alcohol did that to him, I would have poured it down his pretty little throat ages ago." They stiffen at the sound of Tyki's voice as he steps out of the shadows with Road beside him. "Although, that was quite an enjoyable show." Pleasure looks at the boy with an appraising eye, noting that he looks like a twisted, raped angel and how he'd love to see his Shounen under him like that. "Perhaps I'll get him next time."


	18. Chapter 18

An Unspoken Rule

She stared at him, this exorcist that had been blessed/cursed with the Noah gene, and a soft, almost unnoticeable, smile comes to her face. Her heart sings with joy as she stares at him for no detectable purpose, and her Noah cries out for him. For some time, her heart, and soul, had only been for Mimi but it wasn't love. That was made very clear when the little akuma died.

Still, Lulubell wants the company of the exorcist, Allen.

* * *

The first thing she does when the feelings refuse to die out is talk to the Earl. "Earl-sama..." she whispers, coming up behind the leader's human form.

"What is it, Lulubell?" He turns around to look at his loyal child, a soft, gentle smile on his face.

"I-I think I like someone..."

Curiosity comes to the mass murderer's face. "Who?"

Shame blossoms within her, but she utters the damning name anyways. "Allen Walker."

At first, she thinks that he's going to be furious, but he merely laughs instead after a moment of pause. "Then go for him! If you want him, take him!" The Earl's eyes are filled with delight at the prospect, and the moment that Lust leaves, he opens an ark gate to tell Road the news. "I think Allen Walker's the new fourteenth!"

* * *

When Lulubell hears that Allen's on a mission in Paris, she follows and takes on the disguise of an innocent. She peeks around the corner of the library's outside to see her obsession enter the building and goes in after him. The Noah grabs a random book off of the fiction shelves and finds a seat that allows her to watch him. When he goes to leave, so does she, bumping into him 'accidentally'. "Sorry," he offers and lends her a hand to get up.

"No," she replies. "You don't need to be. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

He smiles and extends a hand to shake. "I don't mind. I'm Allen Walker, by the way."

"Isabell Marcour."

"It's nice to meet you," they say together, prompting laughter. They talk for a few moments more before the whitette has to leave, and Lulubell waves goodbye, feeling more like the easygoing girl she used to be than ever.

* * *

The next day, she shows up at the café and pretends to be so surprised to see him again so soon. He, not suspecting anything, offers her a seat so they can talk and eat with one another. Little 'coincidences' like that happen for a few more days before he, having finished his mission and been told to stay for a few days, asks Lulubell on a date.

They go to a small, uncrowded diner to eat before taking a stroll through the park. "I was kind of scared about asking you out," he admits.

"Well," she giggles, clutching to his arm tighter. "If you hadn't I would have asked you." He laughs, and there's a blossom of love in their chests. They look at one another, and she presses her lips against his. The kiss is chaste and sweet, somehow sealing the deal within him.

* * *

_He growls, clearly irritated with the way Rasutoru is treating him. "I'm not that weak!" he shouts._

_"I'm aware," the older Noah whispers. "But I must protect the one I love, Neah..." The kiss, so soft as if the elder was afraid of crushing the younger's petal soft lips, comes as a surprise to Destruction. When they part, twin pairs of gold eyes meet, and Neah blushes. "I love you, my dear..."_

* * *

On the day before he has to leave for the Order, Lulubell invites Allen over to her temporary home for dinner, getting out a bottle of wine for them to share. By the time dinner's over, Allen's got a slight, okay more than slight, buzz, and the Noahs inside of the two of them are more than willing to take advantage of the situation. "Allen..." she whispers and reaches across the table to pull him into a lusty kiss.

"Bell..." In moments, they're tearing at each other's clothes, lust in their eyes and movements and head. "God..." Their lips lock again, stealing one another's air and minds.

They break apart, and she pants. "Bed. Now."

She navigates the two of them into the master bedroom before pushing the white haired teen onto the bed and moving up to straddle his waist. Their lips come together, tongues tangling harshly as she runs her hands down his naked chest and he, down her sides. She yanks her shirt up and over her head before working on his pants. Soon their clothes meet the floor, and she grinds her hips against his, bringing about a moan from the virgin. "You know what to do, right?" she huskily asks, mouth by his ear.

"Yeah..."

There's an uncertainty in his voice that Lulubell instantly picks up on. "Alright, I'm taking control." To Allen's amazement, the wonderful woman that he'd just met two weeks earlier guides his dick to her entrance and slowly sinks down. "Ahh!" She cries out, throwing her head back at the strange, but familiar feeling; Rasutoru had bottomed while topping often with Neah. Allen clenches his hands in the sheets, feeling so utterly powerless to her. "A-allen..." Rasutoru throws his strength in with hers, allowing her to rise up and sink back down over and over again to hit her sweet spot.

"Bell~! Ngh..." With continuously growing ukeish expression, Allen thrusts upwards and tries to ignore the growing voice in his head.

_'She likes it rough. Trust me.'_ In a moment of what can only be called insanity, the whitette listens to his inner Noah and makes Lulubell cry out in pleasure again and again. _'See? I know what Lust likes. And destructive power is what he, and now she,_ like.'

"Ahn! Mah..." Lulubell continuously lets out her own noises of approval that fuel Neah's ego.

_'We're perfect for this job, dear nephew. We are Destruction.'_

* * *

In the morning, Lulubell wakes up to see Allen's peaceful, sleeping face and smiles before trying to get out of bed without waking him, to no avail. "Bell..." he murmurs, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning," she greets as she pulls on her pajamas and offers one of her longer nightshirts to him. "Did you sleep alright?"

"Yeah," he answers. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Around seven. When do you have to be at the station?"

"Nine." He slips his arms around her waist. "Thanks for last night."

Her smile grows. "It was my pleasure." Turning around, she pulls him into her arms. "Let's have breakfast."

* * *

She watches the train pull away with a deep set frown on her face, wishing that Allen was still in France with her. Alas, Lulubell is fully aware that they are on opposite sides of the war, but she knows that he'll be hers one day, for as if it were written in the memories themselves, the Noahs of Lust and Destruction will always end up together. That is the unspoken rule.


	19. Chapter 19

_**This one does not have a very creative title. Not at all... *frowns***_

* * *

A Little Bit of Honey

Laughter fills the kitchen as the Black Order's chef and his protégé, A.K.A. The Human Garbage Disposal, cook so Allen can have his midnight snack: cinnamon roll pancakes... and toast... and eggs... and... Well, you get the point. "Okay! Pancakes are done!" Jerry beams at Allen's enthusiasm and helps him pile everything on the kitchen table before sitting across from him. The moment the exorcist is done inhaling the food, the chef takes up his plates and moves to wash them with Allen joking a few seconds later. A whispered plea falls from the whitette's lips when they're done; "Can we be together tonight, please?"

The question shocks the older male for a second, but he quickly gets over it, having heard this question many times. "Of course you can."

* * *

In the morning, the two part like they had never been together and go about their day with hope that they'll get to spend time with one another soon. "Allen," Jerry greets at breakfast, "how are you doing this morning?"

"Alright." His thoughts don't exactly say the same thing. 'My ass hurts. But you already know that since you did it...'

That was definitely not the first night that they'd slept together, nor would it be the last; the first was caused by an accident after the third cooking lesson when Allen accidentally drank an aphrodisiac. Allen avoided the mess hall like the plague for days, and finally after a week, he came to tell Jerry that it wasn't his fault and that he didn't blame him. A few days after that the chef asked him out.

* * *

"Moyashi!" Lavi yells as he runs towards Allen who's on his way to see Jerry again.

With a small growl, the younger teen stops. "What?"

The hug comes as a complete surprise, an angering surprise. "You should come with me tonight and play spin the bottle with the other exorcists..."

A scowl appears on Allen's face. "Sorry, but I'm busy." In his mind, he's thinking. 'I'm not going to play such a game without Jerry.' He bids farewell and heads straight towards the kitchen, needing to feel his lover by his side at this very moment.

When he bursts through the door to Jerry's bedroom, the flamboyant male looks up from his desk with a startled expression that melts into one of concern as Allen collapses on his bed. "What's the matter, honey?"

The whitette groans. "Lavi wanted me to play spin the bottle tonight." He raises his head and smiles. "I'd rather spend time with you."

"Alright." Jerry smiles. "Make yourself at home."

He doesn't need to say it as the teen's already rooting through his drawers for the snacks he keeps on hand for such occasion. "Here it is!" Allen cowls, making the older men look back to see him holding the honey jar and gram crackers. "Yay!" Jerry shakes his head and gets back to work on the new recipes for his lover only to turn back when he hears, "damnit! I'm all sticky!" Honey drips from the corner of the teen's mouth and coats his hand from where the jar fell onto his chest and soaked his shirt. In a stubborn attempt to rid himself of the substance, Allen sucks and laps on his fingers, making Jerry gulp and stand up.

The older man grabs Allen's hand and lifts it to his own mouth to elicit a gasp as he cleans the innocence fingers. He lets go of them once they're semi-clean and moves his target to the whitette's neck while deft fingers unbutton the white dress shirt and slip it from milky shoulders. "Do you want to...?" Jerry asks, slowing his assault amongst soft moans and gasps.

"Yes..." The startling silver pools look so clear as he answers, and he leans up to kiss his lover. "I want to be together."

"Good..."

* * *

Allen writhes beneath his lover's tongue, shaking and moaning as he clutches to the sheets, and that sinful tongue swirls around his left nipple before following the path of his and to his aching hardness. Despite the boy's urging cries, Jerry avoids that sensitive flesh by traveling to his inner thigh while his hands grope at Allen's ass. When Allen thinks that he can take the teasing no more, the cook's hot mouth descends to take in his cock. "Ahh, J-jerry!" he moans, and in return, said man hums around his dick. "Hah!"

While his boy's distracted, Jerry slicks up two fingers from his left hand and slides one into the pink rosette of Allen's entrance without much resistance. He thrusts it in and out for a while before finally introducing the second that he gets a shout of pain for. "It's okay," he whispers comfortingly after pulling off.

"I know..." Allen whispers. "I'm okay..." He gets a defiant look then. "I'm ready." Knowing better than to go against Allen's wishes, Jerry slicks up his erection and slowly pushes in, reveling in the sweet tightness and heat. He groans, trying to stay as still as possible until the exorcists gives the nod. "Hah! Ahh! Mnn..." The bed crashes into the wall with each thrust as Jerry's dick slams into his lovers prostate with brutalizing force. "G-god..."

Allen clutches to tanned shoulders like a lifeline as the pounding of his sweet spot sends him closer towards utopia, and Jerry grabs the hand on his right to give it a comforting squeeze before devoting his entire attention to Allen's pleasure. He knows that the boys almost done when his cries climb into the next octave, and the silver eyes close in concentration. "Just let go, honey..." Allen does as the older man bade, screaming the other's name to the sky. "That's it." After a few more thrusts, Jerry's seeds coat Allen's inner walls, and the boy knows no more.

Silver eyes open slowly a few moments later, and Allen murmurs, "I passed out again, didn't I?"

"Yes," Jerry laughs.

A weak smile breaks out on the teen's face. "It's because you're such an awesome lover..." He looks down at his body. "I'm so sticky... Shower?"

"Alright."

* * *

The next morning, Allen limps into the cafeteria and over to the table, knowing that Jerry's going to bring him his food today. The other exorcists follow shortly and sit around him, so he smiles and waits for Lavi's questioning. "So what were you so busy with last night?"

"I was spending time with my lover," Allen replies.

"Lover?!"

"That would be me," Jerry says and sits down next to Allen, giving him a kiss. "You still taste like honey."

The boy scowls. "Shut up."


	20. Chapter 20

**Divine Ookami****: I'm glad you liked them! *giggle***

**Rainbow-Akuma-Revolution: I'm glad you liked it, and I need more Adam x Allen too; there's just not enough of it in the world. (There will never be enough)**

**thor94: I'm glad you think so. And Crown Clown x Allen will be on next week. The other pairings you suggested will take me some time but I will get on it sooner or later... I have like thirty others to do.**

**Will of the Abyss-AllenxRoad: I'm glad to have surprised you. And I'm glad you liked it!**

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: I'm glad!**

**LittlexMissyxPsycho: I had to try, and I'm glad I succeeded.**

**Shirubagure: Yeah, I just wanted to go for different and that came to mind. And it would be an interesting pairing (imagine if it was cannon).**

**I think still Allen because it would be so humerous to see him topped by people who are younger then him, even with the aging potion, but you never know what I'll do... *devious look***

* * *

**Only one update this time, and it's um... wow...**

**-****Keta**

* * *

The 'Perfect' Son

He is perfect, and he belongs to Dok; everyone knows that. He is not to be touched, wooed, or even talked to; this is the unspoken law in the Millennium Battalion. This boy is named Red, and he is the Doctor's adopted son.

Red just wants a friend, someone he can talk to, well at first, and he found that friend in Rip Van Winkle. Seeing that she had no ulterior motive for befriending his son, Dok allowed this friendship so the boy wouldn't be lonely anymore. Sometimes, the Major played with him, and that was also okay because the insane man is their leader. No one else was allowed... No one.

* * *

A now-seventeen-year-old Red sighs and steps through the halls lightly, aware of the eyes on him. How could they not when he's wearing a pair of grey skinny jeans, combat boots, and a black crop top that he loves so much. Some stare at his slutty clothes, his piercings (eleven of them) or more commonly, his ass. He's used to such looks but hates them; because of these stares, he can't ever get away with anything... Like have a boyfriend.

With a soft growl, the whitette (the result of an accident in the lab) makes his way into his father's lab to see said blonde engrossed in the internal organs of a zombified rat. "Having fun?"

Dok jerks up to look at his boy. "Good morning. And yes, I am." He assesses today's clothes with a scowl. "Must you always dress like a harlot?"

"Yep." Red looks down at the vibrant neon green nails on his right hand and finally, asks his daily question. "Can I finally start dating?"

No matter how often it's asked, that damned question always surprises Dok. "No."

"I know the answer, but I'm still going to ask. Why not?"

When the normal answer starts, Red mouths along. "As I tell you everyday, 'I only want what's best for you. What's best is someone who will treat you like my little prince, keep you pure until it's time; I'd prefer forever; and passes my inspection.'"

The boy sighs. "No one will ever pass your inspection though..." He turns around. "I'm going to be alone forever."

Dok grabs him and pulls him to his chest. "No you won't. I'll always be here for you. You will always be my perfect little angel."

* * *

At one point in time, Red would bring up possible guys for him to chase down, and each time, he would be turned down. But, the teen really does have a thing for two people: Hans, the mute werewolf and one of his father's creations, Schroodinger. He often stalks them, peering around a corner to watch them 'talk', and learning everything he could about them...

Today, he's had enough, and silently, he slinks up to them and introduces himself. "I'm Red. Will you two go out with me?"

The duo are shocked at first but who are they to deny such an offer, even if it risks angering the doctor. Hans nods his affirmation as Schro shouts, "yes!"

* * *

Keeping his new relationship a secret proved to be kind of easy. With Rip's help, he could make up some excuse as to why he was missing all day (not that people really see him during the day), and then he'd hang out with his new boyfriends.  
The two want to take the relationship slowly, but Red wants to lose his virginity now; these conflicting sides come to a head one night when the whitette snuck into the werewolf's room. Schroodinger, who's head is laying on his lap so he can be pet, backs up quickly into Hans who's sitting across from them when Red says, "I want to have sex."

'Shouldn't we take it slower?' Hans says in his own way, one that Red now understands.

"I don't want to."

"Please," Schroodinger mews, "give it a little time and our waiting will make it better."

"Promise?" The boy's eyes scream 'don't you dare lie to me!'

"Promise." Hans grabs his hand as if to say so as well.

* * *

The waiting didn't pay off in the way Red expected it to when the war plans were set into motion. While he was locked up in the base, he watched as his comrades went out to fight. After Alhambra's death, he refused to allow any harm to come to Rip and snuck onto the ship with the soldiers.

He comes out just as Alucard, the sadistic pet vampire of Hellsing crash lands on the ship and throws himself between Rip and the monster. "Don't you dare!" he growls, slipping the glove from his malformed hand.

Alucard laughs, dark, evil and cruel. "Who are you, little one?"

"Red... Red Napyeer, and I won't let you hurt Rip."

The old vampire cackles. "You are very interesting, little one. Tell me... why do you care about a vampire so much?"

"Because she's my friend. And I protect my friends." His human hand slides over the black one, and he thinks, 'are you ready Crown Clown?' "Get ready, vampire." The white cowl wraps around the boy as his hand transforms into a black and silver claw. "Cause I'm not one to be trifled with."

* * *

Dok bites down on his finger at what he's seeing, and blood trickles from the wound. "Major, stop this!" Fear wells up in his soul for his son, not wanting to lose the teen that he's cared for since he was about three years old.

"If things start to turn sour, I'll send Schroodinger, but I think that Red is the best shot we have for defeating Alucard."

The Doctor sighs and eventually says, "alright..."

* * *

Red clutches at his arm, the human one, that Alucard had nicked with one of his bullets prior to removing the restrictions on his powers. "Bastard," he growls and wraps a ribbon on the cowl around the wound as he leaps back away from a shadow hand. "I'm not going to lose to you!" One of those hands slams into chest, sending him into the wall, and blood trickles from his mouth at the force.

"Tell me, little Red. What are you?"

"I'm human."

Alucard laughs loudly, a cruel grin on his face. "A human, and you're the first opponent in years that's shown any merit. The second in total."

"And who was the first."

The smile falls slightly. "Abraham Van Hellsing."

"Red!" Schroodinger's hand grabs his human wrist, holding Rip's in the other, and suddenly, they're in front of the Major.

Said man stands up and pulls the whitette teen into his arms. "Good job, dear Red. I'm glad that you're safe."

The moment he's been freed, Dok sweeps him into a hug. "You're okay... You're okay..."

* * *

That night, Red sneaks into Hans' room where Schro already is and curls up between them as they sleep. The silver haired werewolf opens his eyes at the change and smiles at the boy who promptly falls asleep with them. 'So sweet...'

* * *

While the zeppelin brings them all ever closer to the end of their lives, Red holes himself and his boyfriends up in his room. Knowing that this may be their last time together, Schroodinger is sure of it, they agree to finally grant the whitette's request.

Red straddles Hans' waist, a soft grin on his face as his hands tear at the werewolf's shirt to touch the flesh beneath. A growl resounds in the boy's throat and calls tot he beast inside the other. 'You're playing dangerously.'

"I know. And I like it."

"Me too..."

Schro turns the whitette's head and kisses him, tongues tangling: rough against smooth. Hans smirks at this arousing sight and promptly starts attacking the exposed pale flesh that beckons to him, nipping and sucking at it. Red groans and moans into the neko's mouth, arousing the other two with every sound. "Ahh..." Schroodinger pulls back as the boy's shirt is slipped over his head then starts marking up the exposed back with his claws and mouth. "Schro~!" Not to be outdone, Hans moves Red back so there's enough space for access to his nipples that are tweaked and twisted relentlessly. "Hah! Hans!"

At his last cry, Hans says, 'I'm moving him.'

Red's moved so his legs, bent under him are facing his father's creation after his pants are thrown off the side of the bed. Schroodinger moves at the same time as the werewolf, the latter to press a lube slickened finger into their younger lover and the former to suck in the boy's cock. Red's head falls backwards as a soft scream passes through his lips, and he clutches to the sheets. Hans' talented fingers rub against his inner walls and occasionally stab his prostate, all while stretching out his virgin entrance. Schroodinger's tongue makes Red quiver and moan as it flicks at the head before dropping down to deep throat his dick. "Hah... Ahh..." Red moans and grabs his neko's head. "P-pull off... I'm gonna!"

Much to his displeasure, Schro complies and instead, wraps his fingers around the boy's cock like a cock ring while Han's finishes up his prep work. The mute pulls his fingers out of Red's ass finally and passes him to Schro to hold as he divests himself of his pants and underwear; he takes his whitette into his arms and asks, 'are you sure about this?'

"Yeah..." Silver eyes glow brightly in the dim moonlight as Red's turned around, and a loud groan echoes as the hard length of his older lover sinks into his depths. "Hans..."

"You look very beautiful like this..." Schro promptly goes back to his earlier task and makes Red moan, one that turns into a scream as his sweet spot is slammed.

An endless supply of screams, calls and moans come from the teen as his climax comes nearer and nearer. It's paradise, everything Rip had told him it would be like, and he's glad that he waited to be with these two, those that he cares for so much. "Gods..." A particularly hard thrust and suck combo brings about a scream and without a warning, he cums in Schroodinger's mouth.

The neko pulls back, coughing. "Damn it, Red."

"S-sorry..."

Hans turns his head and says what Schro was about to. 'It's okay. It was your first time... Want to continue?'

"Yeah..."

* * *

Red stares down at the wreckage that's become of London, tears gathering in his eyes as he hears Hans' pained howls. His body shakes with anger and fear, and he clutches to his black hand, thinking 'if their lives end, I want to die as well...' His heart aches when he hears Hans die, then when his father, Rip, and at last Schroodinger.

So he activates Crown Clown and smiles weakly. "Let's end this." The claw's pushed into his chest, shredding his heart; he falls to the ground, and at last, Red Napyeer follows his comrades and family into death.

* * *

_**Well, I was going to do Krory's Flowers x Allen but didn't get it done, so that'll be next week Crown Clown x Allen and the Flowers x Allen... maybe something else as well.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Divine Ookami****: Because it just was... I do sad very well.**

**AliceXxX: :)?**

**thor94: I'm glad you liked. Oh, Alucard would be halfway to pissed off, definitely. And I can totally do that.**

**May-Mei: Here it is! And that was from Hellsing. (Well, Hellsing Ultimate: it's the OVA series and follows the mange very closely)**

**the allen walker: I'm glad it was. Here's the one you wanted... *smiles***

**Andune Carnesir: Thanks! Here's the CC x Allen; and I am doing a Joyd x Allen a little while from now.**

**PoisonousDemon: Well, here they are. And it's from Hellsing. The anime is Hellsing Ultimate**

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: Yay!**

**AyamiKaori: Of course! And there is too few... and I did find another with a lemon called In which Innocence And Host Find Love**

**Shirubagure: Yeah. The flowers... just cause I though it would be nice... and I'm glad that you agree, as well as like my one-shots.**

* * *

**Well, here's the Crown Clown x Allen... yeah... that's all I have to say.**

**-****Keta**

* * *

Let Me Show You

The sky is dark with the new moon, yet Allen Walker is still radiating magnificent beauty as he stares at the few stars that dare twinkle on this black night. He in comparison is stark white, innocence and purity; yet his innocence, the crystal that had damned him to a life of hatred, is not quite as pure, thinking, dangerously sexual, loving things about his exorcist. Crown Clown loves his host dearly, having been with the boy his entire life, but they don't speak... Not that Allen remembers.

As a child, when the boy had been all alone, his innocence would hold him in his dream and whisper stories and promises of a better life. 'We'll be safe. And you'll be loved... You're loved even now," he had murmured. "I love you... And I will keep you until the day you die...'  
Crown Clown internally chuckles a sorrowful laugh at the cruel irony of the statement, no the promise, for Allen only lives due to his power. Now he truly gets to decide if his accommodator lives or dies. He wants them both to live happily, eternally, but how unlikely is that?

Ever since they've been tagged as traitors and Kanda and Johnny rejoined them, the clown's been steadily getting closer to Allen, not that the boy notices. This in itself frustrates CC to the point of absolute fury, mainly because Mugen's making it worse. "You should get closer to him. You're not showing him how much you love him. I talk to my Kanda every day, but you don't." Damn, she's so fucking annoying! But she does have a mild idea-generating point...

* * *

Allen's eyes slip closed when sleep takes hold, and instead of the bottomless nothingness or nightmares that normally come to him, he finds himself in a purely white, black and red world. "What is this place?"

From the woods, all white, CC watches his host, seeing the adorable face be filled with wonder. "Oh... Allen..." Slowly, he slips out, walking behind the boy before throwing his arms around him.

Allen squeaks in surprise and thrashes about in his 'attacker's' strong arms. "What the hell?! Who are you?!"

A gentle, familiar voice whispers in his ear, "I'm surprised that you don't recognize my hug... Allen. It makes me sad..."

The cool metal of CC's mask, that for once rests in his hair, presses to the back of the human's neck, making him gasp. "No way! Crown Clown?" Allen spins around to stare into silvery-blue, crystalline eyes.

"That's me." Pale, petal-like lips pull apart as the innocence smiles, showing off pearl teeth. "And you're Allen Walker, my host."

"Yeah."

An excited purr rumbles up from CC's chest, and he clutches the teen tighter. "Mine..."

These words startle Allen, and his surprise brings quiet words to his mouth. "Yours? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean-" CC kisses the side of his face before peppering the pale neck slightly bared to him with multitudes of open-mouthed kisses. "You're mine. You're my exorcist, my host... My love."

A grunt of pain passes the sentient material's lips as strong arms push him away. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" As an afterthought, he adds, "and saying?!"

CC blinks owlishly. "Isn't it obvious? I love you. I want to show you how much I love you. Let me show you."

"Why should I?"

"Because I wouldn't ever lie to you."

* * *

Silver eyes open to the dawn of a new day, alone, and a small, mournful smile adorns the teen's face, knowing that it all wasn't just a dream. But the fact that he's waking to dawn means that no one's found them yet. He's extremely happy about that one... Even if he was hit on by his... Hot-'handsome,' he corrects- innocence. After all, there's not many good things in his life right now...

* * *

"Crown Clown?"

The ivory haired innocence's silvery pools snap open, and he turns his head just slight to look at his newly-arrived accommodator. "What is it, Allen?"

The teen shakes his head. "Nothing. I just..." He sits down beside CC and sighs. "Why is everything so..."

"Unfair? Wrong? Cruel?"

"Yeah... All of those."

CC lets out his own sigh before flipping onto his stomach. "Allen, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here."

"I know. That's why I came." Allen lays down on his side to look directly into CC's eyes. "Is what you said really true?" His answer is a nod. "Then... I don't mind... I don't mind if you show me."

"Are you sure?" Allen nods, then squeaks, surprised when a purring CC rolls him on his back and straddles him. He rubs his face against Allen's neck, a content expression on it. "Then I'll show you!" A growl resounds in the air, and the next thing the exorcist knows, he's awake in the real world to see Kanda's scowling face with Crown Clown's voice resounding in his head. **"Goddamnit!"**

* * *

Once they've come to another safe town, Allen locks himself in his room at the inn, refusing to deny his innocence any further. All day, he complained about how unfair it was that Kanda interrupted them and that it must have been Mugen's doing because she's just that big of a bitch. He can't take any of that anymore.

He wakes in his dream world to find his brooding weapon sitting by a lake filled with red-tinged waters, and when he opens his mouth to alert the other whitette to his presence multiple ribbons from Crown Belt wrap around his arms and legs and lift him high into the air before moving him in front of Crown Clown, above the water. "So nice of you to come back to me..."

"Crown Clown! What the hell?!"

The innocence looks up, a Cheshire grin on his face. "I just want to play with you." Allen's lowered until his head is at the same height as CC's so he can kiss him, pressing their lips together harshly. "You are beautiful... So very beautiful." Allen's lifted just a little bit higher into the air while deft hands unbutton his shirt and slide up to play with the stiff nubs on his chest.

"Ahh..." he moans softly, liking the feeling of powerlessness, at least powerlessness under his innocence. "What are you planning?"

"You'll see." Crown Clown's mouth promptly latches onto one of his nipples while abandoning the other to run his hand up to the shoulder where they're connected. Dual gasps fall from their lips at the sensual way the connection's stroked, igniting a fire in their blood.

Allen's mouth opens wide as if he can't get enough air, his eyes slightly hazy. "W-wha?"

CC gasps for air, not quite understanding, at first, what happened. "Y-you're arm... I k-know it's sensitive... for m-e too, but..." Without his consent, the ribbons holding that arm up lower it so the hand's right in front of him, and he has the strong urge to suckle the cross bared before him, something that no one has ever done... not that people normally touch their shared appendage.

His tongue darts out and laps at it, eliciting a screech from Allen. "Ahh! Nyah~!"

He groans and bucks his hips slightly before going back to nipping and sucking at their erogenous zone. "C-crown..." Another screaming cry passes through Allen's lips, and his aching hard on throbs for relief. "Clown!" It's the last, hard, suck on the cross that throws the exorcist over the edge with a shrill shriek of his innocence's name.

When the white haired innocence recovers from his own passion, he pulls the exorcist's stained pants off, gathers the boy's cum and smears it on his fingers and right hand. In a moment of sensual brilliance, he uses the ribbons to turn the boy around so he can see his reflection in the water. "Are you still breathing?"

"Yeah..." Allen pants, sagging in the restraints.

"Good. Then we can continue."

Crown Clown slips a cum-slickened finger into Allen's asshole, watching the boy's face become contorted with ecstasy in the water due to still being hypersensitive from his climax just a few moments earlier. "Ahh..." A smirk comes to the silvery-blue eyed man's face, and he adds another, just to listen to the soft pants coming from his uke's mouth. "Cr-Crown... Cl-clown... hah..." They thrust in and out quickly, making Allen cry out. "M-more~!"

"Of course," CC purrs, baring the fangs in his smile and adds two more at once, much to Allen's pain and slight fear.

"F-four? You're not g-going t-to..."

The smirk on the innocence's mouth grows. "Of course I am." Before Allen can protest further, the fifth and final finger's added, and they all start to spread apart and come back together, widening his hole until the entire hand starts to slip inside.

Allen screams in pleasure-tinged pain, his mouth so wide as he tries to get enough air while he adjusts to the giant intrusion. "H-hurts."

"I'm sorry. Let me make it better." The free pale hand goes to the boy's front to rub at his wilting erection. "There, better?"

"Hah! Ahh..." In between the slow, but quickly building speed, thrusts of CC's arm and the friction, Allen's erection comes back in full, and the white haired human feels like he's going to lose his mind. His back arches and a gasp of pain-tinged pleasure passes through his lips. "Gah... Ahh, Crown Clown!" He tugs at his bindings violently, wanting to be freed. "Please! Please! I-i'm c-cumming~!" He ass spasms around the hand inside of it and another groan of pain comes from his mouth as his sperm shoots up to coat his stomach.

CC grins lustfully at the boy and says, "I hope you're ready for the main course."

Despite his distaste for it, he spits in his hand to slick up his dick before pressing into Allen without much warning. In response, the teen groans and moves forward in the ribbon's hold. "T-too much... I j-just came..."

"I know." Even with the protest, Crown Clown starts thrusting, shallowly to give the boy time to get aroused all over again. "I think you have one more in you though." He suddenly starts slamming into Allen, making the human gasp, tremble and eventually moan in his hold. "Look at your beautiful face."

Allen closes his eyes tightly, not wanting to see himself. "No."

"Come on. Open those beautiful silver eyes."

"No!" A short scream comes from his petal-lipped mouth as a sharp thrust to his prostate makes him open his eyes at the intense pleasure. "Crown Clown!" A smirk comes to the white haired innocence's face and he keeps it up to make Allen crazy. "Please!"

"Allen," Crown Clown grunts, never stopping the fevered thrusts as he asks, "inside or outs-side?"

"I-inside!" His head falls forward towards the water, seeing his own pleasured body even clearer than before. "Inside me! I wa-ahh-nt it!" Unable to deny his adorable host any longer, he bites into the pale exposed neck that had been so tempting and with a muffled groan, shoots his seed deep into his host. Allen screams at the feeling, letting himself go for the third time that night. "C-Crown Clown..." he murmurs and promptly falls unconscious inside of his binds.

"Damn." CC pulls out of his exorcist and gets an unconscious moan in response. "Maybe I showed him just a little too much."


	22. Chapter 22

**I love the name of this one!**

* * *

Aishteru

The darkness in the castle clung to the boys like a cowl, twisting its way around them. "Well, this is creepy," Lavi muttered, and Allen has to nod in agreement. "The perfect place for a vampire though." Once again, Allen agrees.  
Despite his tendency to get lost, Lavi lets Allen lead, and the whitette brings them to a room that's filled with flowers. "What the-?!" Twin screams of surprise resound when tentacles reach out and drag them inside. "Ahh!"

Allen's hung upside down as Lavi's bound to the one of the flower stems with a tentacle wrapped around his neck to force him to watch as three of its brothers wrap around the whitette's unbound leg and arms. They right the boy and turn him so Lavi can see his terrified face that becomes even more so when a long sticky one slinks up through his shirt before ripping it off. A squeak of surprise leaves Allen's lips, and he thrashes in their hold as it comes up to smear slime across his chest. "Get off me!" he shouts. "Get away from- Mmph!" His cries of indignity are halted by a tentacle thrusting into his mouth. "Nmph!" He screams, feeling two more appendages slip down into his pants and boxers to rip them apart. 'No!' he internally wails. 'Stop it!' A muffled moan escapes around the tentacle in his mouth when another, slippery one twirls around his dick. Exposed to Lavi, a dark blush of embarrassment comes to his face, and the main thought in his mind is 'don't look.'

As if the bookman could. Despite being older, and well, almost seventeen, Lavi's really never had time to study another male's, or female got that matter, anatomy, and the sight before him is just too damn arousing.

Allen's face contorts with ecstasy, and he writhes under the cruel touch of the tentacles in his mouth, twisting his nipples and stroking his cock. He moans, shaking in his living binds because of the last that knows just where to rub, twist and squeeze, and as much as he hates to admit it, he knows that he's not far from his inevitable climax. His hips buck of their own accord, asking for just a little more; then, all of the tentacles stop their movement.

A blocked screech of pure sexual frustration has Lavi's already wide eyes widening even more. "Allen..." he whispers, and the writhing boy looks at him, silver eyes glazed over with lust.

"Mmph, La...vi, Ai..." The phallus in Allen's mouth pulls out, so the boy can request, "please don't watch. Please." Thankfully, the bookman jr. turns his head away, but embarrassed tears still come to the younger teen's eyes as the one around his dick starts moving again. "Ahh... Mmm... Ngh!" Soft groans grow louder with each moment, signaling his approaching climax when suddenly, the vine tightens to stop it. "No!... Ahh!"

Despite what he had promised, Lavi looks back to see a new tentacle, smaller than the others trusting in and out of the whitette's ass as he writhes, crying in embarrassment and pain-mixed pleasure. "Allen!"

"Hyah!" The redhead's cry is drowned out by a scream as Allen's prostate and yet another vine wiggles inside. "N-no~! Nyah!" A pale, sweaty back arches, wishing that the tentacle wrapped around his dick would just let him cum. "Please! Please!" His mind is nearly overcome by the white-hot stabs of pleasure when he shrieks, "Aishteru!"

Being the type of plants that they are, the one around his erection slackens as the ones in his ass slam forward together, wanting him to scream that word again. "Aishteru! Aishteru! Let me cum~! Aishteru!" Finally, the two thrusting hit his prostate at the same time, driving the boy over the edge.

Gently, he's lowered to the ground where a soft whisper passes his lips before sleep comes. "Aishteru..."


	23. Chapter 23

**Divine Ookami****: I'm glad you thought so.**

**Meganinjagal: Of course I can. It'll take me some time though.**

**Poisonous Demon: Thanks! And it's in Krory's castle.**

**AliceXxX: Yeah. Um there was one like that called Junjou Laven.**

**thor94: Thanks. I'm glad you like them, and that would be awesome sequal.**

**May-Mei: I'm glad you found that so. And I read one like that too called Junjou Laven. And very soon. A couple of updates. (The akuma's name was pierrot)**

**Motaku1235: Of course!**

**the allen walker: Yeah, I couldn't help myself with the flowers. And I'm so glad you liked Allen x CC. I have a huge newfound love for it as well. Maybe I'll write a sequel to this one day...**

**Andune Carnesir: **

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: Yay!**

**AyamiKaori: Oh, thank you! Cookie for the nice reviewer! I'm glad you liked the tentacles, and Aishteru means I love you.**

**Shirubagure: Yep! I'm glad you liked them. Just wait until my Lenalee x Allen that ends in Lavi x Allen. That one's an humiliation fest.**

* * *

**Here's Robin x Allen!**

**-****Keta**

* * *

Twins?!

The sky is dark... Cold and hateful... At least it seems that way for to very similar whitettes. An akuma, a female living inside a male's body walks slowly down the street a frown on his/her face; her name is Julia, but she calls herself Robin. Then there's an exorcist, Allen Walker who can see the souls of akuma; he bolts down the same road towards her, intent on avoiding the debt collectors that are after him. Both are similar... Very similar indeed.

Not noticing the one in front of him until his eye activates, Allen has no time to prepare for the attack he is certain to come, but to his surprise, the converted, not that he's aware of this fact, akuma does nothing. Instead, Robin blinks at him, curious about the almost mirror image in front of him. "Hi..."

"Hi." Allen eyes the other with a curious fascination and wonders why he isn't attacking him as well as why the soul trapped inside seems so peaceful. "Who are you?"

"Robin. What's yours?" There's an innocence to the akuma's voice, making Allen blink rapidly as his curiosity and surprise grows.

"Allen." The sound of the debt collectors voices growing ever louder forces the teen with the pentacle scar to drag his almost-twin into a nearby alley. "Be quiet." When they pass by, he turns back to his captive. "Now, what are you?" Robin's silent for a moment, contemplating whether or not he should lie. "Don't you dare lie to me. I know you're an akuma."

"H-how did you know?" Terror overwhelms Robin, and in it, he finds himself near to activating the innocence in his transplanted arm.

"I'm cursed... My father, Mana cursed me to see the souls of akuma." Allen reaches up as if to touch Julia. "You're a really pretty lady."

It takes a few moments for the comment to register. "Thank you." He smiles, looking so sweet. "I never answered your question, did I?" Allen shakes his head.

"Well... I'm a converted akuma."

* * *

Cross stares down at the child Allen brings with him, and a smirk quirks his lips. "Hello, Robin."

"Hi, master." He looks down, almost wishing he'd never met Allen, because of this horrid man.

"You know each other?"

The bewilderment on the exorcist apprentice's face makes the akuma blush, and Robin answers, "yeah. He's the one who converted me."

* * *

In the months following their meeting, the two became fast friends, even sharing a room together despite the fact that their souls are opposite genders. Allen taught Robin how to cheat people out of their money and some of the tricks he'd learned while traveling with Mana; in return, Robin taught his mirror about akuma, something that Allen had been very grateful for. Then when Cross leaves them in the hotel room alone one night they find a bottle and decide they want a nip.

* * *

Their tongues tangle together harshly, an unspoken question hanging in the air, 'why are we doing this?' Then their aching erections throb almost in time and remind them of the damning reason why: the aphrodisiac under the sink. They had thought it was just a bottle of wine; oh how wrong they had been. "A-Allen..." Robin groans, trying not to arch into the exorcist apprentice.

"Hah... W-want me to?"

"Want you to w-what?" Without a word, Allen falls to his knees and hastily undoes the fasteners on the other's pants before quickly sucking down the other's member. "Allen!" Shock runs through the converted akuma's system as the hot mouth pleasures his aching hard on, tongue slipping up to lap at the slit. "No~!" To his small embarrassment, he releases without warning, filling his mirror images mouth.

Allen gets a slightly-pained but sated expression on his face only for a groan of discomfort to come from his bruised petal soft lips when his member pulses once more. "Want me to do that thing too?" Robin's soft voice turns him on further, and he quickly nods.

The woman imprisoned in the body of her brother goes to his hands and knees, feeling the body she's occupying heat up again as he pulls the teen's zipper down with his teeth. A hand helps free Allen's dick only to have its head suckled by an eager-to-please-Robin while his hands stroke the flesh not in his mouth. "Ahh..." Allen squirms just slightly in his hold, wondering if his end will be just as blissful as it is right now. "Robin~." Hearing his name, the akuma takes more of the apprentice's cock in and hums, throwing him over the edge just as quickly as it had him, but Robin can't swallow all that Allen has to give. "Ahh... Hah. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Cross comes home a few hours later to see the boys curled up in bed together and almost misses the bottle. "Idiots..." Still a small smile comes to his face at the sight of the two sleeping peacefully and closes the door gently as he leaves.


	24. Chapter 24

**Divine Ookami****: Yep. It's really rare... like apocalypse rare.**

**AliceXxX: Hehe!**

**the allen walker: Yep, that's him/her. *smiles***

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: Yay! **

**AyamiKaori: Yep! And I'm glad that you liked it! I've been meaning to do it for a while.**

* * *

**I finally wrote Bak x Allen... with a hint of one-sided pairing**

**-****Keta**

* * *

Bravery

They met on a horrific, bloody night as the boy was dying: Bak Chang and Allen Walker. From the moment that the man saw the boy, he believed, in an odd way, that teen must have been some sort of angel cast from heaven because of his beauty. From the moment Allen spoke, he became enraptured by the melodic tune. And from the moment the whitette smiled, he fell in love with him, and it.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Walker." The man smiles at the one-armed boy, hoping to get a smile back from the angelic creature before him.

"Hey." To Bak's disappointment, the whitette's face doesn't form a grin, remaining in a permanent, sorrowful frown. "What are you doing out here?"

The director sits down beside him only to get a weird look when he says, "I have nothing else to do. So I thought I'd spend time with you."

The teen sighs and whispers, "you're very brave for hanging out with some demon like me."

"You are not a demon." Allen raises an eyebrow in question. "You are an angel."

The boy scoffs. "A fallen angel perhaps."

"Well," Bak drawls, "that may be true, but it was because of your beauty that you were cast out." Wide silver eyes cling to ever word that falls from the director's mouth. "I think that you were so beautiful and kind that the other angels got jealous and forced you out to live amongst humans. The humans around you were so twisted up in their own jealousy to love you in the way you should be until the one who finally looks past his own yearning for that beauty met you."

"Who's that?" A strange want builds in the boy's chest.

"Me." In an instant, Allen's mind is blown as a pair of lips smother his own in a kiss, and a soft squeak leaves him. "I love you, dear, beautiful, brave, angelic Allen."

* * *

A day later finds Allen actively seeking out Bak as though spending just a minuscule amount of time with the eccentric man would lift the sorrows in his heart, startling the blonde when they meet again. This continues for the next few days before Allen's brought into Bak's room for a private conversation.  
While Cross' apprentice thinks that it is about something more carnal, Bak only wants to talk and sit with the teen for awhile, just to see that smile. So they do, and with each fleeting moment, they fall in love with each other.

It wasn't until the boy returned from the ark that they finally took that step, and the man and fallen angel slept together.

"Are you sure about this?" Despite their difference in ages, it's Bak who's so nervous about the whole ordeal, Allen having been traumatized and then desensitized to such things.

To reassure his soon to be lover, Allen smiles, easing the tension in his shoulders as his arms wrap around the other's waist. "Want me to take the lead?" Not sure of himself, Bak nods. "Alright, sit on the bed."

Despite the obvious lustful, straightforwardness that would make most weak men tremble and their desires come rushing out to pounce on the boy who unbuttons his own shirt quickly and abandons his pants, Bak does as he's told and is rewarded by the angel in front of him who sinks to his knees just in front of the bulge in the older man's pants with the grace of a geisha. A playful grin mars the lusty gaze from the boy, and he leans forward to grab the zipper with his teeth and pull it down. "Allen..." Bak breathes huskily. Allen smirks and reaches up to finish what he started, freeing the scientist's dick. He licks his lips sensually before diving down until the head just barely hits the back of his throat and comes back up to suckle at it. A long, languid lick up the side has Bak groaning softly that turns so much louder when the teen inhales it again. Allen deep throats the blonde's dick, thanking the Lord for his missing gag reflex. After a few minutes, Bak whispers, "Allen, pull off. I'm g-gonna..."

Allen takes it as encouragement and works even harder, bringing his lover over the edge quickly. He licks his lips after swallowing and says, "damn you taste good."  
That's it; a fire ignites in their blood, and suddenly, they're all over each other like animals, biting, clawing and sucking at every available expanse of flesh. By the time their senses have caught up with their need, Allen's already being slammed into, back arching with each thrust to his prostate. "Ahh!" he cries, arching back and urging Bak to go harder, faster... "Baaaak!" It's with a screaming cry the echoes through the walks and into the halls where Fou can hear, and with a laugh, she just continues on.

There's a soft groan of 'damnit Walker', and Bak joins him at last...

* * *

"Papa~?"

The current Bookman looks up from a passage in his journal that had been written so very long ago at his daughter, Ellena who is to be the next bookman.

"What is it?"

"What are you reading?"

He smiles mournfully. "Something I wrote about two very brave people."

"Why were they so brave?" Her bright silver eyes glow, reminding him of the teen he once knew.

"Because, even though they were in a war, they had the courage to care about one another. Because Allen, while the most beautiful person I've ever seen, was so terrified to be with anyone. No one had ever shown that they cared about him... I wish that I had." He looks at the final words with a fleeting sorrowful feeling from Lavi. 'Bak Chang and Allen Walker died together on the battlefield on December 26th, 1989.'

* * *

**Well, next week I decided to do a Jean x Allen and Timothy x Allen... which will be odd... I might do something for myself in the end too...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Shirubagure: Yep! And that does sound like an awesome Idea!**

**PoisonousDemon: Thanks! I hope you like these too.**

**the allen walker: I know... but it just felt right when I wrote it. Anyways! I'm glad!**

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: I'm so glad!**

**thor94: Good. And I hope you well sort of enjoy it. And I will get on that soon!**

**AyamiKaori: I'm so glad! *giggles* And this one's so wrong.**

* * *

**This one is so... just... why?! It probably has to do with the fact that I was listening to Cupcakes Taste Like Violence by Jeffree Star when I wrote this. But I just couldn't do the whole thing, I'm so sorry!**

**-****Keta**

* * *

River of Desire

"Allen! Allen!"

Said whitette stops eating and turns towards the voice that called for him, Timothy. "What's up?" As he waits for an answer, he engulfs another sandwich, much to the boy's awe and mild disgust.

"Komui says we have a mission!"

"Alright." With a groan, the whitette leaves his dirty dishes with Jerry, promising to come back and help out in the kitchen after his mission.

"Oh! And Mr. Russel's sending his son Jean there to meet with us!"

* * *

It's in France... a mystic river that may hold innocence; Allen'd rather not believe it. But, the night that he, Timothy, and unfortunately, Jean went to investigate said river, those belief's are blown out of the water. Allen had been siting be the bank while the two younger boys play-fought just beyond him when the waters turned bright green and then to inky black. Tentacles, made from mud, grab ahold of him and force him to the ground.

He heard, rather than saw the boys move, but their voices, whispering "isn't this just perfect?" don't belong to children. He twists his head to see them, now very naked teenagers, and thinks 'what the hell?!'

_"The river supposedly grants your deepest desires. Even if you aren't aware of them."_

_Allen gave Komui a incredulous look. "Seriously?"_

_"Seriously."_

He blinks for a moment, realizing what's bound to happen and tries to escape, only to have the now-teens push him down again. Jean straddles him, giving the teen an eyeful of his dick as Timothy kneels next to him to kiss, lick and suck at his neck. The tentacles force him to arch his back up into the fingers that are tweaking his nipples and running up and down his sides, and he suddenly realizes that he's not wearing clothes either. "No," he whispers. "No..."

"Yes... Just give in Allen-kun..."

* * *

The tentacles twist him around onto his hands and knees, supporting his backside for the teens to have their way with him. A whimper comes from his mouth as a dry finger wiggles into his hole, and he bites his lip to keep from emitting any more sounds and give the boys any satisfaction.

But when another forces its way in, he can't hold in the groan of pain that passes his lips, and yet again, another's forced inside. "Stop it! H-hurts!"

"Allen. Allen. Allen..."

He feels something hot and blunt pressed against his entrance, and his breathing accelerates in fear. "No. No... You can't do this t-to me... Let me go! Please!"

"No way, Allen-kun..." Jean draws that pleading mouth to his cock as Timothy lines up to thrust into Allen's trembling body. For a few moments, it's all horrific pain until his sweet spots finally brushed. Then that's all Allen feels, the innocence wanting to make the teen feel as good as possible in accordance with the desire it's come to help.

Allen screams around Jean's dick, pushing his hips back against Timothy as his fingers wriggle into the ground, and his cum stains the ground. He's barely aware of the sticky fluid that flows into his ass and covers his face in the end before passing out.

* * *

Allen's eyes open slowly, groggily to find the boys he came with leaning over him. "Are you okay?" Jean asks, showing no inkling of knowing what happened.

"Yeah. I'm fine," he murmurs and stands, fighting the urge to wince at the feeling in his backside.

"Good!" Timothy chimes and walks off with Jean. "We wouldn't want to break you, Allen-kun!"

There's a dark grin on their faces as they look at him. "We should keep this innocence for ourselves... and have some fun together..." Allen's eyes widen, and he takes a step back in slight fear. It was there fantasy... Only theirs...


	26. Chapter 26

**Well, um there's some warnings you shouldn't avoid reading. This part has bestiality. Okay? Okay.**

* * *

Quantum Mate Theory

Yellow eyes gleam in the darkness, staring after a beautiful, scantly-clad, albino man; this is common for the dark beast. You see, it so desperately wants to claim the freshly graduated male as its mate. The thing is a werewolf, his co-worker, Adam Millennium.  
Oblivious to the fact that he's being watched, the eighteen year old looks up at the sky, wishing he could be as free as the moon that shine's so cheerfully, but he can't. Due to the debts piled up from his dead guardian, Marian Cross, Allen can't live off his wages as Dr. Millennium's assistant, so he's had to improvise. In short, Allen Walker is a part-time prostitute. It disgusts him, the life he lives, but there's nothing else he can think of doing... Nothing.

* * *

The next morning, both Adam and Allen stumble into to work, the latter trying to be chipper through the persistent ache in his backside (he caters to both sexes). "Good morning, Dr. Millennium!"

The kind physicist sighs and says, "how many times have I told you to call me Adam, Allen?"

"Many~."

"Yet you still haven't done it."

Allen takes his place on the far side of the lab, watching as his boss runs around like a chicken with his head cut off; yet he still has time, and the ability, to bicker with his helper. "That's pretty obvious."

Adam rolls his eyes and gets back to work, eyes landing on the beautiful teen from time to time. "I have a gala I need to go to tonight. Do you want to be my guest?"

The question catches Allen off guard, yet he automatically says, "yes!" Any moment with his boss is precious to Allen, and a gala, that's twice as precious.

Adam raises an eyebrow at his assistant's excitement. "Are you sure?" His mouth may have said that, but his mind is totally set on 'yay!'

"I'd be delighted to."

Allen sits back with a book, one of a series that he's been so enamored with by an author with the penname A. Wolfe, catching Adam's attention. "What's the werewolf up to this time?"

A giggle and a blush come from the whitette as he's caught once more. "Fang's still being a stalker towards his co-worker."

"Isn't that kind of creepy?" Adam asks, trying not to look at the teen as he says it.

Yet another giggle makes his heart race. "Not to me… Well, it sort of is, but you can definitely tell that he's in love with Ellen." There's a lovestruck sigh that pulls on Adam's heartstrings. "I wish I had someone like that…"

Adam's eyes flash gold for a second as his wolf cries out 'take him! He's as good as ours! Take the boy!' He shakes his head and moves to the teen's side, looking down over top of the white hair at the book he wrote, having kept it a big secret. "Allen," he whispers.

"Yes, Dr. Millennium?"

"Nothing." In retaliation for what he said, the man's inner wolf howls and growls, wanting to take the boy now.

* * *

After the gala that night, they return to Allen's home, an apartment on the not so nice side of town, where there's an awkward silence that neither wants to break. So, Adam merely says goodnight and leaves the teen. 'What are you doing, idiot?! He wants us! He wants us.' The werewolf scowls at his own thoughts, wishing that he could calm the beast's desires for his assistant. "I can't do that. I can't do that to him."

* * *

Things remain strained for the entire month, when suddenly, Allen's struck with the need to go see his boss.

"Adam!" Allen opens the door to his boss' house with the keys he'd been given for when the brunette's away, smiling widely and not noticing the air of danger in the house. "Adam!" When he doesn't appear, the albino decides to go downstairs and find him.

'Allen!' On this night of the full moon, Adam's holed himself in his basement laboratory, and when he hears the sound of the whitette's voice, his wolf forces him to stay quiet as the teen descends. The moment Allen rounds the corner of the staircase, it's on him.

It's dark, and there's something there; Allen can't quite make it out. Suddenly, he's on his back, staring into the gleaming gold eyes of a wolf. Filled with fear, he can't move as it laps at his face, tasting him and trying to get in his mouth like a makeshift kiss. As he lays there, it brings a paw up to shred his clothing, bearing his body to Adam.

'We can't do this!' the physicist cries.

_'Yes, we can. He bedded another. He must be shown his place.'_

Before Allen realizes what's going on, the wolf has him flipped over and naked from the waist down. "No!" he shrieks and scrambles to get away, only to have its weight settle on top of him. "No!"

'Stop it!'

_'Never!'_

A piercingly high scream comes from Allen as the overly large beast slams it's prick into his ass. He lurches forward at the force and collapses from the waist up, his hips only up from being held by the rutting male. Sobs pass from his lips at the pain even as he's secretly glad that he had been with a very thorough client before-hand. "Adam!" he screams, hoping, no praying that the one he loves will come to his rescue. "Ad-Adam!"

Still the wolf, Adam thrusts, eventually ramming right into Allen's sweet spot. "Ahh!" Tears fall faster at the sound of pleasure, and the albino hates himself for uttering them. Yet the bliss keeps on coming, and soon, Allen's a shaking, sobbing, thrashing bag of pleasured goo. "Hah! Ahh! Nyah!" And Allen collapses over the edge.

Claws scrabble on the floor in an attempt to get in the teen's pleasurable heat even further when at last the knot that had been steadily forming pushes its way inside, eliciting a shriek from the tormented whitette. Adam whines in apology even as his knot grows harder and bigger before stopping at the size of an orange. Allen's near to passing out by the time it deflates, flooding his insides with gallons of thick, sticky cum. A weak moan passes his lips, and at last, silver eyes close.

_'Allen mate,'_ the wolf barks, making Adam internally snarl.

'What the hell are you talking about?! He'll never be able to face us again, let alone become our mate!'

_'Allen mate!_' it says stubbornly.

'He won't!'

_'Then we'll mate with him until he does!'_

'No!'

_'Why not?'_

'It'll tear him apart!'

_'Fine. Allen mate can sleep.'_

* * *

The next morning, Allen finds himself, aching, sore, feeling extremely cramped inside, and last but not least, in Adam's arms. "Dr. Millennium?" he whispers, wondering why he's there.

"Allen..." Brown eyes slide open to take in the sight of his tiny bedmate, and he softly whines. "I'm sorry..." His hand slides down over the boy's stomach that's slightly rounded from the semen still inside. "I'm sorry for what I did."

"What you did?" Allen's voice holds so much confusion that it hurts Adam's heart. "What are you talking about?"

"The wolf." Silver eyes widen as he remembers. "That was me."

"Wha? Adam, you aren't making sense."

There's a slight amount if elation in the werewolf at hearing his name come from perfect petal lips, but he can't act on it. "I'm... I'm a werewolf."

* * *

**I'll have the second part done soon enough.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Shirubagure: Yeah... I'm glad you liked what I got out... I just couldn't get it done...**

**KysShish: Of course it is... but who would be having a little feast?**

**PoisonousDemon: **

**the allen walker: Well... I have it done next week (either in here or as its own story)... Is that fast enough? And Thank you!**

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: Thanks!**

**May-Mei: I know, that would be an awesome fight.**

**AyamiKaori: Yep! I will make it up to you, promise. Oh I love those lollipops! I so accept! *giggles* Thank you!**

* * *

**Um... I have no idea... It just happened. I swear I wasn't thinking about this for a month now... I'm defiantly not lying... Okay, maybe I am. Next week the next part of this will be up.**

**-****Keta**

* * *

Dare (Part 1)

"I dare you to humiliate Allen. More specifically..." The rest is murmured so no one else could possibly hear the rest.  
Lenalee looks at Lavi with something akin to disbelief. "What are you on? I can't do something like that to him!"

"Come on! For me?" Lavi gives her his best puppy-err-rabbit-eyes. "I want you to do this!"

"Why should I?"

"I'll tell Komui about your crush on Bak."

Her eyes widen, and she shouts, "okay! Okay! I'll do it!"

* * *

Oblivious to the plot being acted against him, Allen lies in a barely sitting position in a windowsill, trying to remain awake. He's exhausted from having to hide from Link constantly ever since Lavi publicly asked him out; how stupid can a guy get? Apparently, very much so, that or he just doesn't care.

He sighs and closes his lovely metallic pools, yet before he can unwind completely, the sound of footsteps has him jerking up. "Allen-kun?"

His eyes open and immediately train upon the form of a fellow exorcist. "Lenalee. What's up?"

"Can we go hang out? Everyone's busy."

She flashes him a winning smile, and he feels himself cave to it. "Sure. What do you have in mind?"

"You'll see."

* * *

She leads him back to her room, shame in her soul mixing with perverse pleasure at Lavi's earlier demands. _"I want you to drug Allen... A simple aphrodisiac will do..."_

"Want something to drink?" she asks as he sits at the foot of her bed, reluctant to relax fully.

"Sure."

A little bit of relief floods her as she hears that she's not going to have to find something else to slip the liquid aphrodisiac inside. 'Please let your invention work, big brother...' Without noticing what she did, he receives the drink and sips it only to slurp it greedily a few seconds afterward. "Is it that good?" she asks.

"Yeah!" She giggles for a moment, then he asks, "what do you want to do?"

"Uh..." she presses a finger to her lips, trying to wait out the time it would take to get Allen hot and bothered; it didn't take long.

_"I want you to get him so worked up... by his own hand."_

He pants, trying to force his breathing to even out while the heat inside of him builds steadily as if trying to boil his insides. He doesn't notice that his pants are getting too tight until his erection's already too full and proud and hard, just begging to be stroked. "L-Lenalee... I-I need t-to go."

"You won't, Allen-kun. I command you not to."

Immediately, the teen freezes up, incapable of leaving. "Wh-what?" His eyes narrow. "What did you do to me, Lenalee!"

"Hush." She sits on the floor in front of him and pulls a book out, so she can read while Allen is forced to masterbate. "I slipped you one of my brother's inventions: and aphrodisiac that renders the subject open to any command that they have to follow. Lavi told me to."  
Allen shakes his head in disbelief. "No."

"Yep. So... You should strip."

"I don't want to!"

"Strip!"

Against his will, deft fingers slide buttons out of button holes, unzip the only zipper and finally slip all of his clothes off. "Don't l-look..."

Instead, Lenalee stares, entranced by the sight before her; Allen's small, frail but strong, with such pale skin that he reminds her of Snow White. Shattering the illusion, his snowy hair stands out but even more noticeable is his cock that stands so proudly, begging for the boy to give in to his painful desires. "Allen-kun." He whimpers. "Touch yourself."

His hand, the left, immediately shoots down to fondle the his turgid length, and he mewls, wanting to stop this humiliation. "Lenalee..." She ignores him and instead turns to her book. So he, having no choice, strokes faster and rougher, caressing the slit every now and again. "Ahh..." he moans and lays on her bed, opening his legs wide for an invisible lover. Over and over again he strokes until...

_"And then, force him to stop."_

"Allen, that's enough." The whitette looks over at the girl and whines. "Stretch yourself out." His eyes widen with fear, but still he complies. Taking the offered lotion, he slicks up his fingers and presses one inside, keening all the while. Lenalee's eyes are drawn to him as that slim finger slides in and out faster and faster. "Another." The second slips in with a bit of difficulty, but a few seconds later, it's thrusting in and out as well; the sight is intoxicating. "One more."

"L-Lena..."

"One more." The forcefulness of her command has the third finger brutally forcing itself inside, and Allen screams. Yet, the fingers continue, spreading apart quickly and finally nailing his prostate. Another scream leaves his mouth, but this time, Lenalee says, "stop. Pull them out."

She, letting him watch with wary eyes, pulls out a cock ring Lavi gave her and sets to work despite Allen's protests. "N-no! Wh-why?"

"We don't want you to cum any time soon, now do we?"

_"Make him into a pretty whore."_

The next thing to be presented is a dress, that she tells Allen to put on before giving him a vibrator. "Put this right against your prostate." He complies, and just before it turns on, she says, "my work here is done."

The switch is flipped, and moan after moan and whimper leaves the teen's mouth, even as Lenalee gathers him in her arms.

_"And give him to me..."_

With a relieved sigh, Lenalee leaves Allen on Lavi's bed, feeling the guilt rise steadily. She wishes she had said no... After all, why had Lavi want Allen like that?

* * *

**So Quantum Mate Theory... should I continue it all in here or as its own chaptered fic (only about 3 or so).**


	28. Chapter 28

**Shirubagure: I'm always keeping you on your toes. *smiles* Thanks!**

**PoisonousDemon: Of course it got continued. *smiles* I'm glad you did. =^.^=**

**Lavi-Usagi: Is that a good wow? *giggles* If so, thanks!**

**the allen walker: Well, it is now. Thanks for the suggestion.**

**DivineOokami: Aw! I'm so glad you liked it... and here it is!**

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: Yay!**

**May-Mei: Yep! *giggles* I couldn't help myself; it had to be done. So I had to continue it too.**

**AyamiKaori: Me too... I was actually thinking about what Lavi was going to say while I was at school... not doing math. And it's getting put as it's own chaptered fic...**

**Cana99: It would make an interesting story...**

**Kakudo Shi: That's from Hellsing (manga), Hellsing Ultimate (anime). And you're welcome. I'm glad you liked it!**

* * *

**So Quantum Mate Theory is now it's own chaptered fic. I worked out the plot (5 chapters). The last chapter will come out Halloween night.**

**-****Keta**

* * *

Dare (Part 2)

The only sounds in the room are the soft pants of a trembling white haired teen that mix with loud moans, and they echo so loudly, even as Allen tries to control his breathing. It's because of this racket that he doesn't notice the door being opened or the exorcist that steps inside. "Hello, Allen."

The teen throws a heated look over his shoulder at the one who just arrived. "L-Lavi..." His silver eyes are glazed over with desperate need at the continued agony of not being able to cum, but he won't beg, actually feeling fury about what his friend has done. "Bastard!"

A small twinge of hurt comes to Lavi's face, yet he doesn't voice it. Instead, he commands, "come here." On shaky legs, Allen stands, resisting with all of his might, and almost falls only to be caught by Lavi. "Hey, there Moyashi? How are you doing? Hot and bothered, yes?" When Allen doesn't answer, the other's hand reaches out to rub at his dick, making him mewl and moan. "I'll take this," the redhead's hand squeezes slightly, "as a yes."

"L-Lavi... Please!" Suddenly, his support's gone, and he falls to the floor, screaming in extreme pleasure as the vibrator slams into his prostate. "Ngh..."

Lavi smirks and says, "get up."

The teen barely makes it onto his hands and knees before the pleasure becomes to much, and he dry cums for the second time that day, falling down once more. "L-Lavi~!" The older teen merely stoops down and looks at him as he tries to get up once more. Allen's mouth is wide open, prompting Lavi to fit his mouth to the younger's and engaging him in a breath-stealing kiss that has him almost collapsing once more. "Please..."

"If you can stand up again, I'll help you, Allen." There's a renewed vigor to the drugged boy's movements, even as he wobbles and wiggles. Soon, he's up, leaning on the bed for support. "Good job." He's pushed to the bed where he lies there, shivering, trembling and oh, so needy while Lavi cuffs him to the headboard so he can't run away should his wits come back suddenly.

When the redhead's finished, he pulls on the little cord sticking out of Allen's ass and throws the vibrator across the room as the teen wails in pleasure. "Lavi!" he shrieks, feeling fingers start to press into his already-prepared entrance.

Surprise comes to Lavi's face at the level of perpetration back there, and he asks, "did you get yourself ready for me, Allen?"

"Yes!"

"Good boy."

"Lavi! Lavi! Lavi!"

"What do you want?"

"I want... I want Lavi!"

The older male wraps his hand around the younger's dick, delighting in the cries that come from the boy's mouth. "What do you want me to do? Do you want me to make you into my little whore?"

"Yes! Yes! M-make me! Make me in-into y-your personal whore! Fuck me! Make me cum! Whatever you want! I want to be one! I wanna b-be your slut!"

Another smirk comes to Lavi's face. "As you wish."

Allen, too lost in his internal war with the aphrodisiac and controlling potion, barely notices Lavi press in until the bookman's dick is at already inside of him. "Ahh..." He throws his head back, clearly wanting the other teen, moans bouncing out of him as his fuck buddy thrusts in and out. The older boy misses Allen's prostate on purpose for a while, then, when the whitette's distracted, slams into and makes Allen scream. "Lavi! M-more!" Mismatched hands clutch to the bed sheets, hoping to ground their owner even as his head gets lost in clouds of pleasure. "Lavi! Lavi!"

After a few minutes, the redhead can see that his crush is so close and grabs ahold of the boy's dick, stilling. "Do you want to cum?"

"Yes!"

"Beg me for it."

"Please! Please! Let your whore cum! Fill me up and let me cum!" Satisfied, Lavi starts up again, unfastening the cock ring as he does so. The moment it's off, Allen's lost, cumming so hard that a single stripe hits his chin. "Lavi..." he whispers, trying not to cry out as the other teen continues to thrust a few more times before finally spilling his own seed.

When he pulls out, he notes that Allen's lost consciousness at last.

* * *

"Hey, Lenalee... How long does that stuff last?"

Lenalee looks back at Lavi and says, "I don't know, only a couple of hours, a day at max."

The bookman lets out a shaky breath. "Okay... I hope you're right."

"Why?"

"I'll show you."

He leads her to his room and reluctantly pushes open the door. On his bed lies Allen, silver eyes hazed over. "Lavi... Have you come to use your whore again?"


	29. Chapter 29

**Shirubagure: Yeah... It's a really torturous story. Had to get into something dark soon enough. I'm glad you liked it!**

**AliceXxX: Good! :)**

**Guest (Chapter 9): I'm glad you liked it.**

**DivineOokami: He basically's under the influence of the drug still.**

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: Yay!**

**May-Mei: *giggles* I'm sure that he and Lavi had some more fun...**

* * *

**So, since we're in Halloween time of year (October) the stories are going to have a more supernatural theme (not that -Man wasn't already). So now I have Mana x Allen.**

**-****Keta**

* * *

Loyalty, Love, and Guilt

His head bows, shame on his face as he stands before the gravestone that he's avoided for so long. "Hey, there..." White hair blows in the wind as he speaks, deformed, black hand touching the stone's surface. "How are you? Is it nice in heaven?" A single tear drips from a silver eye as he says, "I think about you a lot, father... I love you... I know that I don't deserve heaven for my love, but I always will... I love you, Mana..."

Allen walks lethargically back to the room he's staying in, grateful for the solo mission. He hasn't been sleeping well because of his cursed eye, and what little sleep he gets is plagued by Mana. They aren't normal dreams or nightmares of the clown either; they're almost sexually charged... He knows that it's shameful to desire one's father, or a man in general, but he wants Mana, craves him like a caged songbird wants to escape. It's horrible, that need that builds up so quickly, filling him with sick, twisted desires that never seem to abate. It's worse in this town, the one where Mana died; here, he's losing his mind.

* * *

He rocks back against the cold fingers, trying to ignore the fact that it's not Mana's body touching him but the metallic skeleton that he's bound to. He knows that his face must look beet red as he pants, wanting the man to finish him off just once. Then...

Silver eyes snap open, and Allen groans, feeling his dick harden further. "Damnit..." he mutters, and slams his head back to the bed.

* * *

"Mana?" This dream, he knows it is, is odd. Why hasn't Mana appeared yet to ravish him? Why hasn't the akuma come to 'punish' him? The teen looks around fearfully only to have a tentacle wrap around his feet and drag him into the air.

He relaxes in its grip as his father comes out, nuzzling his upside down face. "Allen, I have to punish you for what you've done to me."

Despite the fact that there should be fear running through him, Allen merely shivers in excitement. "Punish me! Punish me good!" He's forced to the ground, and a heavy air of crushing power weighs down on him, making a gasp leave his mouth.

"How bad do you want it?"

"Bad!" A sharp moan comes from the teen as he looks over his shoulder at the skeleton, expecting it to torment him further.

Instead, he pulls back and grins at him. "Not yet. Not yet."

* * *

After three more nights of restless sleep pass, Allen's near to his breaking point. That's when at last, he passes out from exhaustion.

The headstone stands before him, calling the teen to walk ever closer to the open grave, and the moment his feet reach the edge, he looks down upon the nothingness, almost disappointed. "Allen." He turns around slowly to see the akuma standing alone in the center of the graveyard.

He grins and runs towards the skeleton, hoping for at least a moment of touch before it began violating him. Before Allen can even get in his adoptive father's vicinity, a metallic appendage reaches through the ground and grabs his foot, making him fall. "Eh?" He reaches back to try and free himself, only to have another grab that hand and then the other, trapping him. Still he can't take his eyes off of Mana.

"Allen..." The whitette barely notices as he's stripped, to focused on the man he loves. "It's time to punish you."

"Please..." The breeze carries that word as if it were a scream, making it echo in the near silence.

"Good boy, Allen." A startled, strangled scream leaves Allen's mouth as a tentacle slams into his unprepared ass, spreading him wide open. Thankfully, he doesn't tare, but still, it's painful for him as Mana pistons out of him, uncaring of his pleasure. That changes when Allen's screams rise in octave; his prostate is nailed. It becomes a fevered haze for the boy then as the world dissolves into him and the akuma tormenting him.

Delirious, Allen cries out, screaming at his father to punish him harder. In response, it drives even harder into him and plays with his prostate, sending the teen even further into temporary madness. He lurches forward with the strength of the tentacle's brutal thrusts, moaning wantonly for his father. "Mana! Mana! Mana!" A sudden electrical type of shock at his prostate sends the teen spiraling from his pleasure high and over the edge. In the aftermath, it stands up and walks away, leaving a barely conscious son behind; that's when it changes.

The akuma is illuminated in a brilliant light, then vanishes; instead, a man stands there with a kind smile on his face. "Allen..." he whispers, "do you love me?"

Soulful silver eyes full with tears as the teen murmurs, "I do. I love Mana." The salty taste of his tears meet his tongue as he cries, happy to see his father once more, even if it is a dream.

"I love you too." The old clown kneels before him and kisses him on the forehead then on the lips before standing up and walking away. "Goodbye..."

"No!" Allen shrieks, desperate for him to stay. "Don't leave me!"

A mournful smile comes to Mana's face as he says, "I'm always going to be there. I'll never really leave... I miss you."

* * *

His eyes wrench open to find gloom awaiting him. "What?" He flips over to avoid the foggy skies and sees it; he's sleeping on Mana's grave. And there, in the man's name, is something that he missed all of those years ago, a tiny jewel that gleams and radiates power. "Innocence?" His eyes downcast as he realizes that the substance had been manipulating him the whole time. "Mana... I miss you."


End file.
